


In the Eyes of the Beholder

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AU, Abuse, Adoption, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Graphic, Hamilton References, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, adoption au, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Run.That’s the one word tearing through Hazel's mind as she sprints down 46th Street, bolting through the crowds of people, trying to get away from the monster that makes her life a living hell.(DISCONTINUED! I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WRITING THIS ANYMORE)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Run._
> 
>  
> 
> That’s the one word tearing through Hazel's mind as she sprints down 46th Street, bolting through the crowds of people, trying to get away from the monster that makes her life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.  
> This chapter has been edited from it's original version! :)

_Date: 11-14-15_

_Run._

That’s the one word tearing through Hazel's mind as she sprints down 46th Street, bolting through the crowds of people, trying to get away from the monster that makes her life a living hell.

That monster is also known as her father. Her mother is an alcoholic, and her father a very angry business man who needs something to punch to blow off some steam. His punching bag? Take a guess. Hazel had one joy in her life, her little brother Tanner. She would do anything for him, and endured what she had to take care of him and keep him safe. Well, until he was taken away from her. 

Hazel's parents got divorced a few weeks ago. Her mom took Tanner to try to make a better life from him, far away from their abusive father. On the other hand, Hazel didn’t get so lucky. As a part of the deal, her father wanted to sustain legal guardianship over her, so he could have someone to slug in secret without getting arrested.

The green-eyed girl is running through the streets at 10 am on a Saturday morning because of the bastard who is her dad. The day before, he was upset because his boss declined his new plan for the company’s financials, which raised his pay by a considerable degree. Lucky for Hazel, well the night before at least, she ended up sleeping in a park to look at the stars and get away. The problem? He was even more pissed off (and drunk) when she can home the next morning, now also mad that she wasn’t there yesterday to beat into a pulp.

He threw his bottle at her, then shoved her down the stairs. Like any person would usually would do, she ran out of the house, terror ripping through her mind. However, Hazel knows in the back of her head that running was a bad idea. She then realizes she has a drunk, angry man, who is faster and stronger than her, chasing her down the street and screaming bloody murder.

She is covered in blood, has at least 10 new bruises forming, on the verge of a panic attack, and feels like something in her arm is broken. _Great. This is absolutely perfect,_ she thinks. All of a sudden, she sees a small group of people crowded around what looks like to be a theatre. _Now more people will see me as my dad pummels me to the ground. Fantastic._

Suddenly, there is a raven-haired man in front of her, also in a rush, and BAM! The two slam right into each other.

He takes one look at Hazel, broken and covered in blood, and goes “I’m so sor.. oh my GOD!! Are you okay?! What’s going on?!” Hazel can barely see him, due to her blurry vision. She recognizes him, just can't place his face over the panic that had taken over her mind.

She manages to stutter out a weak “Dad… have to run… he’s coming… help…” The man looks over her shoulder, tenses, picks her up, and sprints through the crowd.

“Everyone OUT OF THE WAY! I have an injured girl here!” Hazel's vision is going black, and she can't help her head lolling to the side.

“Hey… I think... I'm g-gonna...” She says as she faints in his arms.

“Hang in there niñita, hang in there...” She hears along with faint banging and yelling.

The door opens and she hears a male voice go “Hey Lin! Why're you at the stage… Oh shit,” as she slips out of conciseness.

 

* * *

 

 

Lin’s POV

Lin is already in a rush Saturday morning and it's only 9. V had to leave early to work on a case, and now he has to bring Sebastian to his parents, since the cast of his show,  _Hamilton,_ needs to rehearse a few things before the day's matinee. He sprints out the door, baby bag in hand, and gets in the Uber waiting in front of his apartment.

“Be careful, make sure to change his diaper...” Lin's dad cuts him off.

“Lin, we know, we took care of you. Seb’ll be fine. Plus, it was his birthday not that long ago. His abuelo and abuela need to spoil him a little” Lin groans, knowing how overboard his parents could go.

“Fine, don’t do anything I would do. Mamá y papá, los quiero, ¡Muchas gracias!” He says as he hands them Seb and the baby bag.

“See you later sweetie!” His mom calls to his back as he dashes back to the car.

Lin was really glad he had a coffee that morning as he sprints down the street to the stage door. However, he doesn't notice the girl till it's too late. They slam into each other, Lin almost looses his bag, and the girl falls.

“I’m so sor…” He cuts himself off as he takes a better look at her. “Oh my GOD! Are you okay?! What’s going on?!” She can't be much older than 13. She is bleeding all over, and looks like she was cut by glass. She cradles her arm, covered in fresh bruises, and is hyperventilating. _What the hell happened to her?_ Lin thinks, overwhelmed by her appearance. 

“Dad… have to run… he’s coming… help…” He looks over her shoulder, and sees what she means immediately. Lin catches a glance of an angry man, clearly drunk, running toward the theatre. _I gotta get her outta here._

He picks her up princess style, and he can't help but notice that she tenses at the contact. He can tell that this girl has been through too much for a lifetime. Lin dashes to the stage door, shoving through crowds of people.

“Everyone OUT OF THE WAY! I have an injured girl here!” _Why is my musical so popular?!_

“Hey… I think... I'm g-gonna...” she whispers as her eyes shut. _Shit._

“Hang in there niñita, hang in there...” He tells her. Lin finally gets to the stage door and starts pounding it and yelled loudly until someone lets him inside, which ends up being Anthony.

“Hey Lin! Why're you at the stage… Oh shit,”

“I ran into her outside, she told me she was running from her dad. We gotta get her to my dressing room.” Anthony take her from Lin's shaking arms, noticing how frantic he looks.

“I thought I heard something going on out there, so I came to see what it was about. Glad I did.” The actor rushes to his dressing room, Anthony following close behind. He holds the door for the pair. Anthony places the girl as carefully as he can on to Lin's couch, doing his best not to jostle her injuries. Lin sits down next to her and Anthony paces the room. 

“What the hell. How old is she?! Who did this?!” Anthony rants. Lin puts his head in his hands, trying to stay calm under all of the stress of the morning.

“I have no clue, I couldn’t leave her out there to the mercy of her father. Can you go get the first aid kit?”

“Sure, I’ll bring Renée too, it seems like she would know what she's doing. “

“Okay, thanks.” Anthony flies out of the room.

“What am I gonna do…” Lin mutters to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfic, so hopefully it doesn't suck that bad. Please leave comments and kudos, I would really appreciate it. Please no hate! <3 Please let me know about any mistakes, typos, or constructive criticism! (Edit: okay so if your reading this, this chapter has been edited from its original version to a (hopefully) better new version! Yay!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renée is brought into the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am writing the original cast of Hamilton as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended on how I portray them. I do not own Hamilton.  
> This chapter has been edited from it's original version! :)

Renée's POV

 

It is about 10:15, and Renée is getting ready to rehearse with the rest of the cast when suddenly, Anthony bursts into her dressing room, holding a first-aid kit.

"Can't even knock? How rude-" she cuts herself off after she realizes how terrified and angry he looks.

"Renée, we need you. Now." The actress doesn't need any further explanation as she follows him out of the room, glancing at Pippa nervously.

She trails Anthony hurriedly as they ran to Lin's dressing room.

"Ant? What's going on?" She asks him nervously. _Is Lin hurt? Why are you so scared? There are so many questions I want to ask him, but I don't wanna make him more agitated._ She worries mentally.

"You'll see in a sec," is his blunt reply, doing nothing to calm her nerves. He is really starting to scare Renée with his vagueness. She has absolutely no clue what is making her friend so upset, and is beginning to panic. The pair make it to Lin’s dressing room breathless.

As he opens the door to the room, Renée understands why he is so panicked. Lin is sitting there, his head in his hands, mumbling to himself, but that's not the most disturbing part. There is a young teenager laying passed out on his couch.

"What the hell?!" Is the only thing that can come out of Renée's mouth; she is stunned speechless. The girl is small, obviously underfed, and covered in bruises, both old and new. Her blonde, curly hair is in knots, and freckled face is covered in tears and cuts.

"She ran into me outside the theater, said her dad was chasing her. I couldn't leave her out there to get hurt more than she already is, so I brought her in," explains an obviously distressed Lin.

"You were the person we thought would be the best to help us with getting helping her" Anthony tells the dark-haired woman.

"Why didn't you guys call the cops?! They could handle this much better than we could!" She scolds them, worried. How is she supposed to help with this?!

"I thought about it," Lin replied, "but we don't know her home or financial situation, or if she even wants to go to the hospital."

"Fair enough," Renée replies, even though she doesn't agree in the slightest. She doesn't want to disagree with them, since she doesn't want to escalate the situation any more. 

She immediately kneels by her side. _Who could do this to such an innocent little girl?! People in this world are absolute monsters. Why does this happen?_ Renée silently questions as she feels her anger growing. Anthony can tell she was pissed, so he handed her the first-aid kit to keep her hands busy and to do something to help, even though she couldn't prevent it from happening. 

She does her best with her shaking hands to find and clean the cuts, which are all over her body, and take out what looks like glass from a beer bottle, if it was implanted in her skin. She put ice on the worst of the bruises, and then looked at her arms and legs to see if anything was broken.

"Hey Lin, did you see if it looked like she hurt her arm when you first ran into her?" Her forearm is swollen red and purple, and looks really painful.

"Yeah, she was holding it to her chest before she passed out."

"Using my limited medical knowledge, it's either broken or sprained. Is there any way either of you could find or make a sling? It'll just hurt her more unsupported like this."

"I'll go," Anthony volunteers, and dashes out of the room.

"Lin, this is really serious. You can't just pluck a child off the streets and expect it to be okay, even if she's hurt!" Lin looks down, guilt showing in his eyes, but then something in his expression shifts.

"I know that Renée, but I could just leave her out there! I saw her dad coming down the street, obviously drunk and mad, so I had to do something. You would've done the same thing." Renée fiddles with her hands sheepishly, not denying his statement. All of a sudden, the girl starts moving.

 "Lin," Renée shakes his arm, but he continues to look at the ground.

"Lin! I think she's waking up!" His head snaps up, and suddenly he is hovering at her side next to his co-worker, worry shining in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Hazel's POV

 

Hazel's ears ware ringing, and she feels like cotton is in her head. She can faintly hear a women's voice, "...pluck a child off the streets and expect it to be okay..." _Where am I? What's going on?_   _Where's my dad?_ Suddenly, the events of the day start to come back to her.

She starts to move as she hears the male voice finish talking, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

Then she hears "Lin, Lin! I think she's waking up!" She slowly opens her eyes to see two people hovering over her, and panic immediately fills her. She shoots backwards toward the corner of the couch and curls in on herself, expecting the worst. _Who are these people? What are they doing here with me? Where are we?_ She can feel a panic attack coming on as she starts hyperventilating.

The two adults tense as Hazel feels the world spinning, and suddenly she can't breathe.

"Hey, niñita, calm down. Can you breathe with me?" She perceives the man say in a shaky voice. "One, two, three, breathe in. One, two, three, breathe out." He continues until Hazel is relaxed enough to talk.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's my dad?" Hazel repeats the questions that were running through her head before, the world still too fuzzy to think of any new ones.

"One question at a time, sweetie." The woman says softly. She is gorgeous, with silky black hair that was pulled back into a slick ponytail.

"My name is Renée Elise Goldsburry, but you can call me Renée."

"I'm Lin-Manuel Miranda, but you can just call me Lin." _Okay, so I am not with my dad, and I am sitting on a couch with people I don't even know. Wait, do I know them?_ As Hazel's mind clears, she realizes who she was with.

"Hey, I know you guys! You're from Hamilton! I love the music so much, it is literally the one thing that can get me through the day and..." She trails off, looking down at her lap. _Okay, I said that too enthusiastically. And gave out too much information about myself. Now they are gonna think I'm crazy. Why do these famous people even care about me anyway?_

Lin gives her a small smile. "That brings us to where we are, which is the Richard-Rogers Theatre. We're in my dressing room right now." The blonde girl shifts to put weight on her left hand, but pain shoots up her arm.

"Shit," she grunts with clenched teeth. "That hurt." Renée and Lin glance at each other with unreadable expressions. _They are probably pitying me so much right now. If anything, the only reason I'm here is so they can look good to the public by helping a 'soul in need' or some other BS. Why else would I be here?_

"Anthony should be back with a sling for your arm soon," Renée explains. “It’s broken or sprained, not sure which.” Hazel nods. "I wanted to take you to a hospital, but the boys-"

"No hospital. Please." The injured girl cuts her off as tears fill her eyes. Renée frowns.

"Sorry," Hazel says, regretting talking at all.

"Don't be! I'm glad we didn't take you then." The actress reaches for Hazel's hand, but she flinches away.

"Sorry," she apologizes on impulse.

"I feel like this is going to be a trend," Lin chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

The door suddenly bangs open, and Hazel jumps.

"I have a sling!" A man, probably Anthony, exclaims, storming in. He stops in his tracks once he notices Hazel. The girl in name shrinks under his worried gaze. 

"Oh, she's awake! How are you feeling?"

"Uh, I've felt better." Hazel frowns. _What is wrong with these people, why do they care so much?_

"Okay, to answer your third question," Lin continues, "I have no clue where your dad is. After we ran I think each other in the street, you passed out, Ant helped me bring you up here, and Renée did her best to try to clean you up." The green-eyed girl looks down, and notices a lot of bandages she didn't see before.

"Thank you," she says quietly, still looking at her hands.

"No problem, chica!" Lin tells her energetically. "Renée and Anthony, can you go grab some water? I'm gonna go explain to Tommy what's going on. We'll be right back..." he pauses, the silent question of her name being asked. _Should I tell these people? Look at all they've done for me, and they don't even know who I am. They at least deserve my name, even if I don't trust them._

"Hazel," she finally says, glancing up.

"Alright Hazel, when we come back I'm gonna need you to tell you more about yourself, alright?"

"That's fair." Lin beams.

"See you in a few!" And then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading! I am literally winging this, so no hate please! I want to post a chapter a day, but that might not happen since midterms are next week, and all my teachers are cramming tests and assignments this week. Comments and kudos make my day! Feel free to let me know about any errors, typos, or give me some constructive criticism! Hope you liked it! (This chapter has also been edited!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boi Groffsauce is a precious cinnamon roll and is too good for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am writing the cast of Hamilton as characters. I write them how I think they would act, but I do not actually know any of them, so please do not be offended if I get it wrong. I do not own Hamilton  
> This chapter has been edited from it's original version! :)

Lin’s POV

"Alright Hazel, when we come back I'm gonna need you to tell me more about yourself, alright?" Lin tells her.

"That's fair." Hazel replies, looking at her feet.

“Alright, see you in a few!” Lin says as he drags Anthony and Renée out into the hall with him, Hazel’s calculating green eyes following them out the door.

As they step outside, Lin lets the smiling mask on his face drop. This girl is really scaring him. It is obvious she has been through way too much for someone her age, or any age at all.

The group walks until they are out of earshot of Lin’s dressing room. Lin massages his temples.

“Dios mío, what are we gonna do? We can’t let her go back to her dad’s. He’s just going to hurt her again and again. Not all those bruises were recent, you know. We have-“ Anthony interrupts him.

“There’s not that much we can do. You can’t just get her out of there. Her dad has legal guardianship, and she might not wanna leave. Even if we do manage to get her out, we have no clue where she’d go.”

“Anthony’s right, you know,” Renée continues. “If she has no relatives that will take her, then they will have to put her in the foster system.” Lin flinches, knowing how badly the system is run. “We all know how terrible that would be, so the best thing we can do is give her our contact information and a meeting place in case something happens.” Lin doesn’t like it, but he knows they are right. He also realizes not to push it. Their grim tones make that clear enough.

“Alright, you guys probably should go find her some water and some sort of painkiller. I have to go talk to Tommy.” Lin tells them as he turns around, starting to walk away.

“Hey Lin,” Anthony calls to his back. “This isn’t your fault. Remember that.” He gives him a small smile, then turns back around to go find their director. There is no way Lin can perform in a few hours with all that is going on. He is way too exhausted, emotionally and physically. Seeing a kid in a state like Hazel's really drained him, and made him loose his faith in humanity. He couldn't go on that stage today. 

Lin ends up finding Tommy on the stage.

“Hey, Tommy,” He walks up to him.

“What’s up, Lin?” the curly-haired man questioned a reply.

“Can you have Javier cover for me in rehearsals and the shows today?” the director examines Lin suspiciously, noticing there is something off with the black-haired man.

“What’s going on?” Lin really doesn’t feel like explaining everything that had happened to him.

“I’ll tell you later, it might take some time to explain.” The director looks at Lin one more time, but gives in.

“Fine, but I expect a long email or phone call talking about this tonight. Deal?”

“Deal. Thank you so much, you have no clue how much this means to me.” He watches Lin’s retreating form as he sprints off the stage.  

Alright, time to go check up on Hazel. Hopefully Anthony and Renée found her some water and an Advil or something. He pauses mid-step, remembering something.  _Damn, I forgot to tell them not to tell the rest of the cast. I was hoping to keep this on the down-low._ He then makes his way back to his dressing room, hoping there wasn’t anybody else in there.

Lin walked in and found something he did not expect to see whatsoever.  

 

Hazel’s POV

As soon as the actors left the room, Hazel panicked. Everything that had happened all day hit her all at once. The stress, the pain, and the terror. Suddenly she couldn’t breathe.

 _One, two, three. One, two, three. Why is the counting not working!?_ She thought desperately. She could feel herself going into overdrive. Then, to make things worse, the blonde-haired girl is pulled into a flashback.

_Hazel and Tanner are playing on the rug in their living room. All of a sudden, her dad bursts in the room. “Tanner, go lock yourself in the closet. Now.” She says into her little brother’s ear. He knows to listen to her from the tone of her voice. He sprints off._

_Hazel eyes her clearly drunk father in fear. She knows what's about to happen._

_“What pissed you off this time, Dad?”_

_“This is all your fault. ALL YOUR FAULT!" He stumbles toward her, hate flaring in his bloodshot eyes and fists clenched. He slams the door shut behind him so hard that the already loose handle falls completely off. Hazel freezes. She has never seen her dad this angry, and that's saying something. She knew this one was gonna be bad. Something big happened, and he is not happy about it. "Your mother wants to divorce me. ME! I treat you guys SO WELL! I give you FOOD, a ROOF to live under, and the ONLY THING I ASK IS FOR YOU TO STAY!” He slaps her straight across the face. “APOLOGIZE! NOW!”_

_“I’m sorry, father. But you know this is your fault, right?” Anger flares in his eyes._ Damn. I shouldn’t have said that. I know better than to tell the truth when he's mad and drunk. It'll be even worse now. 

_"You know what she wants to leave? It’s because YOU can’t keep QUIET! She told me I was hurting YOU too bad!” He grabs her arm, nails digging into her skin. Suddenly, everything goes black as she falls, but the pain from her father's assault and terror are blinding. “_

_Someone... help…”_

 

Jon’s (Groff’s) POV

Jon is walking to his dressing room, quietly whistling a _Frozen_ song to himself. That movie will never get old (to him at least). He is going through his to-do list for the day as he walks to go get ready for rehearsals.  _Okay, so I have to clean up the dressing room since it's an absolute disaster, grab some lunch somewhere between rehearsals and the show, write a note to myself to do the laundry when I get home..._

All of a sudden, hears something coming from Lin’s room. It sounds like whimpers and sniffles. Is there someone… crying?

“Someone… help…” _Who is that?! I better go check if they're okay! I can't just leave them!_

He bursts into Lin’s room, and stops in surprise. There's a girl curled up on the couch, crying. She's in pretty rough shape. He rushes to her side, already worried about her state. He notices that she is hyperventilating, and he wants to help her calm down. 

Being the caring person he is, Groff tries to calm her down by rubbing her arms. All of a sudden, she shoots back.

“Don’t touch me!” she screams. He takes a better look at her. Her green eyes are glazed over, she is definitely not aware of what’s going on. She’s shaking like a leaf. He unconsciously starts to tear up, wondering what happened to her. He realizes that she is probably struggling through a panic attack.

“Hey, sweetie. We're in Lin’s dressing room, it is a Saturday. Whatever you are going through now, it’s not real. We’re going to breathe now, okay?” She slightly nods. “Alright, breathe with me. One, two, three,” He kneels there for a little bit longer than five minutes, attempting to calm the girl down. Lin then picks the perfect time to walk into the room.

“Okay,” he says as he opens the door. Groff glances up. “I talked to Tommy… what’s going on?” Groff starts crying harder. How is he going to explain this?

 

Lin’s POV

Lin walks in to Groff kneeling on the floor, crying, trying to calm Hazel down, who looks like she is having a panic attack. Groff lets out a choked sob.

“She… I was walking by, and heard her, and-“

“Groff, shhh, it’s alright. You did the right thing. Look, you calmed her down.” It’s true. She’s uncurling from the ball she was in, and her breaths are starting to sound even. Hazel looks up and notices Lin in the doorway.

“Lin,” She rasps out, voice thick with tears. Lin is surprised to see that she's calling for him. She must trust him to some small degree, and that's saying something, considering what she's gone through. Lin rushes down to her side.

"Hey, niñita. What happened?" Hazel starts to cry harder. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. You really worried Groff and I." She glanced over and finally notices Jon.

"So you were the one counting," she sniffles. "Even though it's hard to tell who's talking when you're having a panic attack, I knew I didn't recognize your voice." Groff gives her a small smile. "Thanks for helping me. You play the King, don't you?" She continues.

"I sure do!" Groff confirms in his English accent, attempting to cheer her up. Hazel cracks a small smile.

"The songs you sing and Guns and Ships are my favorites. I think it's hilarious that they sound like a love letter, and there are a lot of hints to King George's insanity. You also styled the song more like British Invasion songs over hip hop, which was really clever on your part," she glances at Lin as she says the last statement. This girl is pretty smart. Groff grins. It looks like they finally figured out something that could get the girl to talk.

"Why do you like Guns and Ships?" Lin asks, curious.

"It's really fun to rap. It's really fast which gives me a challenge." Lin and Jon glance at each other, impressed.

"Wow, that's really cool!" Lin tells her enthusiastically, bouncing up and down. He hopes that she likes other rap songs. They might be able to talk more about that, and he could get to know her better. Maybe after that he could figure out what happened to her.

Hazel grins. That's the first time Lin sees her happy. The smile lit up her whole face, but her eyes were most noticeable. They shined a beautiful green, the joy showing. He made it his personal mission to get her to smile more (But not talk less. He still wants her to talk).

All of a sudden, the door bangs open, and in walk Anthony, Renée, and Pippa, ruining the safe bubble they had. Hazel jumps, and Lin almost scolds them because they know that she's been through a lot, but then she puts a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as the trio strike a pose and Anthony sings "So what'd we miss?" In an absolutely terrible Virginian accent. Lin groans, thinking he might need some of that Advil he asked them to grab to make it through the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter ended kinda weird. I was sorta in a rush towards the end since I have an art exam tomorrow that I still need to study for soooo (This chapter has bee added to the train of fixed chapters!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people are introduced into The Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton. This chapter has been edited from it's original version! :)

Hazel’s POV

 

Hazel covered her mouth to try and block a laugh from escaping at how ridiculous the poses the three were striking.

"So, what did we miss?" Anthony sings, doing a really bad impersonation of Daveed. Someone else Hazel doesn’t completely recognize had been added to the group. The green-eyed girl looks at her, noticing she looks familiar, but she can’t figure out who it is. Her head is still fuzzy from her most recent panic attack. She is nauseous and shaking, but she doesn’t tell anyone because she doesn’t want them to go through any more trouble than they have.

  
“We’ve got some Advil,” Renée shakes the bottle.

“Which was provided by me,” the brown-haired woman adds. “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Phillipa Soo, but you can just call me Pippa.”

“Hi,” Hazel replies shyly, feeling embarrassed of her current state.

  
“Pippa got nervous when Anthony burst into our dressing room and asked for me. She was really worried, so when we ran into her in the hallway and told her what was going on, she brought us the bottle of Advil that she had.” Renée explains.

“That’s alright,” Lin drags a hand down his face. “Let’s try to keep this on the down-low. I don’t want the whole cast coming in here.” Hazel sinks into herself, but no-one notices. She so used to everyone blaming her for things, she automatically blames herself for all the stress she is making the cast go through. She should leave here as soon as possible.

  
“I’m sorry for all the stress I'm causing. This is all my fault. I should get out of your hair, I’ve got somewhere to be, anyway.” She stands up, and the world lists. Lin catches her as she falls, and he helps her carefully back onto the couch.

"You are not going anywhere, at least not by yourself," he tells her. She doesn’t notice the worried looks the cast give each other.

  
“Sweetie, you’re no trouble at all,” Groff tells her, obviously worried for her health. “Speaking of this being your fault,” he continues, Hazel flinches. She thinks the conversation can’t lead anywhere good. “I know that it’s not. I also never got the full story of what happened to her, so who wants to tell me what happened?”

  
Lin pulls him off to the side and explains what he knows about Hazel and her situation. Meanwhile, Renée tries to get Hazel to take the Advil.

“I don’t need it, I swear,” She reassures them.

“Yes, you do. I saw how much pain you were in when you put even a little bit of pressure in your arm.” Hazel looks down guiltily, not denying her statement. Anthony and Pippa talk quietly, occasionally glancing at the injured girl on the couch. 

  
Renée hands her the bottle of water she brought and the appropriate dosage of pills (since the author is too lazy to google the exact amount).

“Take these, and then take some small sips of the water afterwards. We don’t want you getting dehydrated.” Hazel nods, defeated by Renée's reasoning. These people really seem to care about Hazel's well-being. That’s surprising to her, none of her family ever worried about her well-being like these people do. To add to the craziness, she barely even knows them. The only possible explanation she can come up with is that the cast are trying to take advantage of her. Even if they are, Hazel doesn't care anymore. It's happened to her many times, why should it matter now?

  
Then for the third or fourth time that day, the door is flung open.Hazel shrinks into herself and scoots as far away from the door as she can as a muscular, bald man storms into the room. He reminds her of her dad when he’s mad and looking for her to take his anger out on.

“Lin, I heard you weren’t performing today. What happened are you hurt? Sick? What’s going on?” He looks around the room, noticing the other cast members. “Why're you guys all in-” he starts, but then notices Hazel, who is now frozen in the corner of the couch, eyeing him with fear. 

  
He stops, noticing how terrified the blonde-haired girl looks, her green eyes wide as she stares at him. He frowns, and all Hazel could think was  _I have to get away, I have to get away, I have-_

“Oh my God, I scared you, didn’t I?” he asks. Hazel nods, paralyzed. “I am so sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I banged open the door and everything, oh my god…” Hazel is absolutely shocked that he is apologizing, and and sees how terrible he feels for scaring her. She looks down, guilt showing in her eyes.

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” she reassures him. She’s worthless, why does he care if he scares her?

  
“Chris Jackson, nice to meet you.” He holds out his hand. Hazel stares at it for a second.

“Chris, that might not…” Groff starts, but then Hazel grabs it, tenses, but attempts a smile.

“Hazel,” she tells him. Chris looks at her, pure relief showing on his face.

“Can I sit by you?” he asks. Everyone stares at him. “It’s fine if you don’t want me to, I can just stand," Everyone looks surprised as she scoots over on the couch, making enough room for the larger man to sit down. “I guess that’s a yes,” he chuckles warmly, and sits down on the couch, careful not to touch her as he relaxes. The rest of the group smiles, happy that Hazel is starting to trust them. However, trust isn't the word that Hazel would use. She's just trying not to disappoint the celebrities. The puts her head back on the couch and closes her eyes. The day has been really draining... she starts to drift off, but the atmosphere is ruined as the door is kicked open yet again. Hazel doesn't jump this time, unsuprised by the loud noise.

"What is with you guys and slamming doors?" she asks. "Does anybody knock in this place?" Anthony and Chris laugh at her unexpected attitude, and Daveed sticks his curly-haired head through the doorway.

  
“So i heard a rumor that you weren't performing today,” Daveed says to Lin. Chris looks at him, rolling his eyes.

“We both overheard Kail talking to Javier. Quit trying to sound cool.” The whole room laughs. Daveed looks embarrassed. “Well, caught red-handed. So, why aren’t you playing our dearest Hammy today?” Then he notices Hazel. “Ahhh, I see now,” Daveed smiles.

  
“Wait,” Hazel says, finally putting the pieces together. “You can’t just not perform because I’m here!” she protests.

“Sure I can, and I am. I’m taking you to my place, you are going to spend the night there.” Lin tells Hazel. “If that’s okay with you, of course.” Hazel can’t believe that he is wasting time to perform to take care of her. Not only that, he wants her to go invade his privacy, and ruin his day. She is absolutely furious.

“It’s not!” Hazel retorts. Why can't he understand that he shouldn't waste his time on someone useless? Lin frowns. “You can’t just not go on! You have two shows today-“

“And that’s exactly why I have an understudy.” Lin cuts her off. “It’s fine if I miss today’s shows, really. It would probably do me good to take a break anyway. Eight shows a week, you know,”

  
“It really would help him to take it easy. This man is always at the theater, doing something. He should have a day off.” Pippa adds on.

“Fine,” Hazel gives in. She knew that she wasn’t going to win a fight against all of them. It was an uphill battle that she was going to lose. Lin grins.

“YESSS! I’m gonna have to make some stops on the way there, though. Is that alright with you?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s go, then!” Lin exclaims.

“Wait, now?” Hazel asks, surprised.

“Why not?” Lin smirks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing yesterday's update, I was really busy. I literally had to write this at school. I'm gonna try to update every day, but don't be surprised if it doesn't happen. (This chapter has been edited too!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton. This chapter has been edited from its original version! :)

Lin’s POV

 

“Let’s go then!” Hazel pulls a surprised face, which Lin thought was really adorable. He was glad that she was finally warming up to the cast enough to let Chris sit close to her and Lin take her to his house, by himself, considering what she has been through. He knows that he comes off as overwhelming sometimes, and he was hoping he didn’t scare her off. He also thought that her situation could be much worse that she was pretending.

“Wait, now?” Hazel asks Lin. He smirks.

“Why not?” He has nothing left to do at the theater today, and it would probably be best to go pick up Seb while he was already out. He also wanted to buy Hazel some new clothes. Just by what she is wearing, he can tell she doesn’t have the best living conditions. That on top of her dad and his other idea really worries Lin, but he can’t let that show. He has to build up her trust much more than he has now to even bring that up. 

“Are you good to walk around?” Groff asks. _Dang, I forgot about that,_ Lin thinks. How could he be so stupid?

“I think so, I’m feeling a lot better now. I might have to walk around for a little bit first though.” She reassures Lin and the rest of the cast in Lin’s dressing room.

She stands up, and Lin rushed to her side just in case she falls again. She gives Lin the _Seriously, Dad?_  look and he shrugs. Daveed laughs.

“Damn, she’s bringing out Old Man Miranda’s dad side!”

“Remember when I asked for your opinion, Diggs? Me neither.” Lin jokes, trying to get Hazel's mind off of her current condition.

“Boys,” Hazel says under her breath. Pippa and Renée find her remark hilarious.

Hazel walks around the room with no accident while Lin watches anxiously. He is worried that she might be injured more than she is letting on. Hazel notices and tells him

“Lin, the only reason I fell in the first place was because I went through a flashb-“ she cuts herself off, noticing what she let slip while the rest of the cast stares at her, worried. She is way too young to be having flashbacks. “Panic attack. I meant panic attack. I have anxiety,” She tells the room, fidgiting. Lin wants to push it and find out more information about her so he can help, but he notices how uncomfortable and awkward she looks.

“Alright, since you’re good with walking, I think that’s our cue to leave.” Lin breaks the silence. The tension in the room decreases.

“I hope you feel better, Hazel," Chris calls quietly. She smiles. Lin is really glad Chris is here. He can build bonds with people easily, which is good for Hazel. She obviously needs more people to rely on.

“Make sure you get lots of rest,” Pippa tells her. Lin thinks she is too sweet for his own good.

“If Lin ever tires you out, just give us a call and we’ll help you out,” Renée adds.

“Wait, do you have a phone?” Anthony asks.

"Yeah, it should be right here-“ she puts her hand in her back pocket and groans. “It must have fallen out when I ran into Lin.”

“It’s probably in front of the theater, if no one took it.” Lin informs her.

“I doubt anyone wants a beat-up Blackberry from the 2000s.” she tells him.

“Alright, we’ll go out the stage door then, if you’re alright with the crowds.”

“I should be fine.” Lin can see through her lie easily. He doesn't mention it, though.

“I’ll see you guys later, then.” Lin says as he directs Hazel to the door.

"Bye," Hazel says quietly. "Thanks for everything." She walks out of the room. They all look at Lin.

"I'll talk to you guys later, okay? See ya." A chorus of goodbyes are directed to his back as he walks out of the room.

Lin and Hazel walk out to the stage door in comfortable silence. Lin is hoping the crowd out there isn't too bad today. When they get to it, Lin speaks up.

"There are probably going to be a lot of people there, so just slip out behind me and hopefully we don't get surrounded by a crowd."

"Alright," Hazel says as she looks at her feet.

Lin opens the door, and suddenly a lot of people can be heard cheering his name. He motions for Hazel to get behind him. "Hi guys! I just wanted to apologize for the confusion earlier and tells you that everyone is okay."

Lin watches Hazel slip into the crowd as he is talking, and goes to look for her phone around the area they ran into each other this morning. He finishes up speaking and slips into the crowd and makes his way to Hazel without any problems. All of a sudden, she is approached by a man. Hazel freezes in terror. He dangles out a phone in front of him.

"You really don't think that there is a tracker on this? How stupid are you?" He asks. Lin shoves through the crowd, trying to get to Hazel. _Shit shit shit, this must be her dad._ He is absolutely terrified that he might hurt Hazel more. He has to protect her.

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel," he clicks his tongue. "You're so useless you can't even let me get my anger out before running away. You might as well just kill yourself." She flinches. Lin is stuck in the crowd a few feet away, feeling terrible he can't help. _If I only watched her better I could have prevented this. It's all my fault!_ Hazel then glances at Lin trying to get through the crowd. He can see something in her eyes change. She looks back at her father.

"If I wanted to kill myself, all I'd have to do is climb your ego and jump to your IQ." Her dad's eyes flare.

"Your gonna regret that!" He storms toward her. At this point, Lin finally gets through the crowd. He steps in front of Hazel.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lin says, the anger in his dark eyes showing. Her dad rolls his eyes.

"And who may you be, Mr. Good Samaritan?"

"Lin-Manuel Miranda, creator of the show that is playing in this theater right now. If you punch me or this girl right here, you could get in a lot of trouble. A black eye on the creator and lead if a Broadway hit doesn't go unnoticed, and I'm not moving out of the way."

"Why should I care?" The man asks, but Lin can see the hesitation in his eyes. He's glad that he could finally help.

"If you punch Hazel here out in public, the cops will arrest you, and probably take her out of your custody, which isn't a bad thing. If you punch me, though, you will get arrested, most likely fined, and there will be a very big public outcry. I'm pretty well known, you know." Lin gestures to the large crowd outside to see his show.

"I'm taking Hazel with me, and you better not call the cops. She is coming on her own decision, and I'll tell them everything that you have done, and you'll be the one getting arrested. If you know what's good for you, stay away." He glances back at Hazel, softening her gaze. "C'mon, let's go." Her dad doesn't object.

Lin is relieved that he was able to convince her dad to stay away. Now all that's left is to get her out if his custody, and ask if he can foster/adopt her. He knows he is getting attached way too quickly, and that it might not work out, but there's just something about her that makes him want to protect her at all costs.

Hazel and Lin walk away, her dad glaring daggers into Lin's back. They hail a cab a little bit away from the theater. Lin takes a good look at Hazel. Her hands are shaking and her breathing is off; he can tell she's on the verge of panic.

"Hey, Hazel. Give me five things you can see." Her eyes flick around.

"Street, theater, the crowds, seats, you."

"Alright, how about 4 things you can hear."

"People, the engine, the tires, your voice."

"Three things you can feel."

"The seats, the engine running, my arm." Her sentences were getting longer. That's good.

"Two things you can smell."

"The trash in here, the exhaust." She is starting to visibly relax.

"One thing you can taste."

"Um, my mouth?" Lin laughs.

"You good?" He asks. He still feel really guilty about her dad.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"I am so sorry about earlier, its all my fault. If I just kept a better eye on you he wouldn't have approached you..."

"It's not your fault. He's just crazy like that. He would have come up if you were there."

"Okay let's just keep our minds off him." Lin states. Hazel smiles.

"I can do that. Where are we going?" Lin grinned.

"We're going shopping!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea where this story is going so sorry if it's random and late. (Yoooooooo also updated)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.

Hazel’s POV

 

“We’re going shopping!” Hazel thought she must have looked absolutely shocked, since Lin laughed as soon as he saw her face. “We are gonna buy you some new clothes and a phone and stuff. Well, if you're okay to walk around,” She looked at him like he was crazy.

“I can’t take your money! You are not buying me _anything_.”

“You’re not taking my money. I’m choosing to spend it on you. And I’m still going to buy you stuff. You can pick it out yourself or have Old Man Miranda do it, since I know _all_ the latest trends.” He says sarcastically.

“Fine,” Hazel sulks. “But nothing too expensive.” Lin grins.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

They end up going to quite a few stores. Lin insists for Hazel to pick anything out that she wants. She only grabs stuff that’s a reasonable price and she know that she needs, not wants. Until Lin tells her to double what she has picked out. She has no clue why Lin is being so nice to her. He is literally telling her to stay at his place, and buying her a ton of stuff. He’s a Broadway superstar, why is he helping her? She is utterly confused, but doesn't want to seem rude, so she lets him buy it. He didn't let her look at the prices as the came up on the register, but Hazel knew that they were way too much. 

Hazel ends up getting a new phone, backpack, earbuds, books, and enough clothes to last her a lifetime. Some of the favorite things she bought were the black ripped jeans, her jean shorts, the olive green sweater, and the new converse he bought for her. She also found a black sweatshirt that read _why be racist, sexist, homophobic, or transphobic when you could just be quiet?_ Lin laughs as he puts it in the cart, and says "I almost bought a shirt like that online," She also really liked the new crop tops he let her buy, but he only let her get them after pleading with him.

“Lin, I swear I won’t wear the crop tops in sketchy areas, and I’ll wear high-waisted bottoms so no one can see anything. Most of what I own are crop tops, since I’ve had to cut shirts to save them or because they are so small. I’m used to it.” Lin frowns, but Hazel isn’t sure if he is frowning from the current state of her wardrobe or the tops.

“Fine, but only because it’s getting you to buy more stuff.” Hazel smiles.

“Thanks!”

Thanks to Lin, she has an extended wardrobe that she feels really guilty about. “I still feel bad about making you spend all this,” she tells them as they’re getting into another cab.

“Once again, I chose to spend all this. If I didn’t, we wouldn’t be here. We have to go pick up Seb from my parents now. You can stay in the cab if you want.” She glances at the cab driver, not wanting to be alone with him. _I don’t trust him, I can’t stay! No, no, no!_ Lin can tell she’s freaking out. “Or you could come with me, that’s absolutely fine. Just warning you, my parents are kinda… overwhelming.”

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Hazel tries to smile, but it probably looks more like a grimace. She can tell Lin is worried. Once again, she has no clue why, since she is not worth anything. For her whole life, the only times people would help her was when they would need her. It is almost insane to Hazel that this man is helping her because he wants to, and is asking for _nothing_ in return. His price would probably be a lot easier to pay compared to other people she's had to deal with...

“Alright, we’re here!” Hazel and Lin walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Hazel fidgets. I hope they don’t hate me. Lin puts his hand on her shoulder, and she flinches on instinct. He gives her a reassuring smile. She takes a deep breath, and looks forward again. She unconsciously moves behind Lin. The door opens. A grey-haired man is there, holding a baby.

“Mijo, Vanessa isn’t supposed to come until later. What’s going on?” "Change of plans, I'm not performing today." Lin's father's eyes flick back and notice Hazel, trying to vanish into thin air.

"I see," he replies, looking back at Lin. Lin's father whispers something to Lin, but Hazel is too busy staring at her feet to notice. 

"And who might you be?" The grey-haired man asks Hazel in a quiet, kind voice.

"I'm Hazel," she replies, looking up at the man.

"Well, nice to meet you, Hazel. I'm assuming you guys came to pick up Seb?" Hazel glances at Lin as he speaks.

"Yeah, sorry for all the trouble. I already talked to V and she knows I'm picking up Seb, so there's no issue."

"Alright, here he is," Lin's dad hands him the baby, fast asleep. "I'll go grab the bag." The man walks away, and Hazel relaxes. She thinks he seems nice, but it's really hard for her to trust people in any way if she doesn't know them at all. It was different with the cast, since she already knew who they were before she met them.

Mr. Miranda appears in the doorway again, this time with a bag. He starts to hand it to Lin, but Hazel steps forward. "Lin's arms are full, I'll take it," she tells Mr. Miranda.

"Sure, here you go," he replies, glancing at Lin.

"Alright, I think we'll be making our leave. Thank you so much for watching Seb," Lin says to his dad.

"Anytime, see you later," Mr. Miranda replies, and they walk back to the cab. Time to go to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm probably going to be taking a little break from this, probably until the 19th or 20th. It is the horrid MIDTERMS WEEK (well this week and next week) sooo I'm gonna be really busy studying and doing study guides and crap soooo. I also want to apologize since this whole chapter is basically just filler and nothing interesting really happens I promise it'll get better (even though I have basically nothing planned out) sooo yeee


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.

Lin's POV

As Hazel, Sebastian, and Lin ride back to the apartment, Lin starts to think about what his plan is going to be as he plays with Seb on his lap. He knows he can't just take Hazel, that would be illegal and stupid. He can't let her go back to her dad's either, it would be too dangerous. He'd have to ask V, she's a really good lawyer so she would know the best course of action. She could probably find a way to get Hazel out of her abusive household and somewhere safe. He had already told her that Hazel was coming over and she thought it was a fantastic idea. She could use the extra room. He'd have to clean it up when they get to the apartment.

He glances over at Hazel. She had already taken the sketchbook and pencils he had bought her and was sketching in it. She is extremely concentrated on her drawing, with her brows furrowed and the tip of her tongue sticking out. Lin thinks that she looks really adorable like that. He glanced over at what she is drawing, and is absolutely shocked. It displays a bunch of sketches of characters from Harry Potter, some in action poses, faces of emotions, wands casting spells, and other incredible images.

"Holy shit," Lin breathed. "Those are absolutely amazing!" Hazel looks up, notifies him looking, and blushes. She shifts so he can see them better.

"Thank you," she says as she continues her current sketch, a deer coming out of a wand. "Drawing is the one thing that has kept me sane while living with my dad. I've drawn and sketched on everything I can, and I'm really glad I have something to keep them all in now."

"You are really talented," Lin tells her. "You should totally start some sort of art account and share that with people. I'm sure they would love to see it." She shifts a little. Lin hopes that she doesn't feel forced to make one. He just thinks that a lot of people would enjoy looking at her drawings and fangirl over them like he did. It was her choice, though.

"I'm not sure," she replies.

"That's fine, it was just something I think you might like. You don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable. She smiles at him.

"Thanks."

Lin looks back at Seb. He's playing with the strings of his hoodie. Lin smiles. "You must be tired, little guy," he coos. Hazel glances over. "You're usually napping by now, we'll have to put you in bed when we get home," the taxi slows down. "Speaking of home," Lin says. He pays the driver, and him and Hazel start to grab all their bags. They make it to the door, and Lin unlocks and opens it. Time to show her his family's apartment. _Hopefully it's not_ too _messy_ , he thinks. 

 

  
Hazel's POV

Lin steps into his apartment, turns around, and grins. "Welcome to mi casa. It's not really special, but I hope that you like it." Hazel hesitates outside the door. She knows that as soon as she steps in, she can't go back. It feels like the start of something new. A new beginning for a new life, maybe.  _Screw it,_ she thinks as she steps in the doorway and into her temporary house.

Hazel still feels like she is intruding. She knows that Lin wouldn't want her in his house if he knew who she really was and what she'd done. She didn't deserve any of this. She should just go back to her dad. It's just what she deserves. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here for the night, you don't know how much it means to me. I know it's a lot of work and trouble for you and Vanessa. I'll try to stay out of you family's hair, you won't even know I'm here." Hazel mentions.

"No, no, no, there's no need for that," he reassures her. "I'm glad to have you here, and so is V. She already knows what's going on, I texted her earlier. You aren't any trouble at all, and we're glad you're here. I'm gonna go out Seb down, and then we can go get you settled in the guest room." He goes into a different room to put Sebastian in his crib. Hazel tries to believe him, but she can't find it in herself to think that she isn't a bother. She's been told almost her whole life that she doesn't matter, it'll be hard to change that now.

She follows Lin to their guest room. He opens the door. "It's not much, but it should work. Do you like it?" He asks, hope shining in his dark eyes. She looks into the room. It is a gorgeous light aqua color, with a white bedspread, curtains, and furniture. She looks at him and smiles.

"It's perfect. Thanks." He grins, obviously glad that it works.

Hazel walks in the room, and sits on the bed. He can see the closet not far from the door. Lin picks up some of the bags, and moves toward the closet. He ends up standing in front if the door that lead she into the hallway. All of a sudden, Hazel realizes she's in a room with a man who is clearly stronger than her, and he is blocking the door, the only exit out of the guest room. She also notices that she is sitting in the bed. She's been in this situation before... But Lin wouldn't do that. He wouldn't make her pay him to stay here. She's had to do it before, since she had no other way to survive and had to get money somehow. He told her he didn't want any payment. Was that the truth? He's too nice for that. He would never hurt a fly... Right?

"Lin," Hazel stutters. "Can you stop blocking the door please?" She starts shaking. _Three in one day_ , she thinks. _That's a new record._

"Sure, what's up?" He turns and sees Hazel, and suddenly blanches. Even though Hazel is in a state of panic, she manages to explain what is happening.

"Lin, whatever I say or do, you can't touch me during this one, alright?"

"Hazel, what's going on?"

"Lin, I need you to listen!" Tears start streaming down Hazel's face. "Whatever you do, don't block the door. If it's easier for you, leave the room and get something done, there's is nothing you can do."

"But Hazel," she can see him start to tear up. She feels absolutely awful.

"Lin, please,"

"Okay, I'll go." He stands up and Hazel can see him wipe his face with his sweatshirt sleeve. He runs out of the room. Then she can feel their hands all over her. They won't stop, _stop_ , _stOP_ , **_STOP_** , she hears them. _"You are never good enough, that's why you're here. Now it's time to punish you..."_ She can feel herself spiraling down, down, down into the inky blackness of pain and touches that she doesn't want to feel, but she knows she has to, for her own well-being. She's falling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! After midterms, I wanted a few stress free days with nothing to worry about. I had no time in Christmas Eve or Christmas to write, and then my family and I went on a surprise trip to North Carolina. I literally wrote this chapter during the car ride back to where I live this afternoon. I will try to start posting more often, maybe once or twice a week. There's no schedule though, so I could do more or less. Once again I barely have any idea where this story is going, but I am really glad that you guys are reading it. I didn't expect it to even get over 100 hits sooo thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so I'm not even gonna try ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.

Lin’s POV 

 

Lin can’t help but feel like Hazel’s current situation is all his fault. He knew that she had been hurt very badly in her life, but he never expected it to extend to sexual harassment! Looking back now on what happened earlier, he could tell. The signs of it were all there. Hazel wanted to know if he wanted ‘payment’ to stay in his house and be taken care of. Maybe she meant to have to give herself to him to let her stay? He’d never hurt her like that! He tries not to hurt her at all! She also panicked when they were in a bedroom alone together. She didn’t panic at all, or as far as he could tell, when they were in the dressing room, taxi, or when they were downstairs. He should have been able to read the situation better, but now it was too late. Hazel is suffering through her third panic attack of the day, most likely the worst one, and it’s all his fault.  

He wanders to the living room of his apartment, tears streaming silently down his face as he collapses on the couch. What can he do to distract himself, what can he do… He eventually turns on a show, but doesn’t end up watching it. He just ends up getting up from the couch and pacing the room, wondering if he could have done anything different to prevent this from happening.  

This is how Vanessa finds him when she opens the apartment door. He is crying, pacing, and muttering.

“Lin,” she says tentatively. His head shoots up. “Does this have anything to do with Haz-“

“Yes it’s Hazel she’s having another panic attack and it’s all my fault!” he tells her in clear distress. “If I had just paid more attention-”

“Hey, you need to try and calm yourself down. Worrying yourself until you can’t function isn’t going to help. Can you explain what’s going on?” God, he loves V. She is the only way he can still function every day without shutting down. She is the voice of reason in his crazy life, and he doesn’t know what he’d do without her. He explains the whole situation to her. “Do you think if I go in there it might help?” She asks him. “If your theory is right, then she was most likely hurt by a man, and it should be okay for me to go in there and help her,” Lin perks up.

“That’s a great idea! Be careful, try not to touch her if you don’t have to.”

“Alright. I’ll try my best to help.”  

Lin notices the worried and distressed look on his wife’s face as she goes down the hallway to the guest bedroom, where Hazel’s clear whimpers were emerging through the open doorway. God, he really hopes V will be able to help Hazel. All he wanted to do was provide her a safe place to stay, away from the bastard of a father she has to live with, but it seems like he just made it worse.  

 

Hazel’s POV   
 

She could feel them all over. Touching, grabbing, scratching, pulling. The won’t let go, no, _nO_ , _NO_. Her ears are ringing, yet she can still hear the hateful words the throw at her. She claws at her throat; she feels as if _their_ hands are wrapped around it. Her head is fuzzy, and she can barely form a comprehensive thought. The hands put pressure on her chest, pushing her on the bed. They start to move other places… 

All of a sudden, something is coming through the fuzz and ringing of her ears. It sounds like… a voice? It doesn’t match the other ones. It is higher, and sounds more female. Hazel still can’t make out what it says. She can tell that this voice won’t hurt her. How she can tell, she has no clue, but she trusts her instincts. 

 _I won’t hurt you_ … it says. _Try to breathe with the numbers, alright?_ The voice then proceeds to count, and Hazel breathes. The pressure starts to lift off her chest. There are no more hands on her throat. The fuzz in her head and blackness in her vision start to clear. The ringing in her ears dies down. She can make out the outline of a female face in her line of sight.

“Do you know where we are?” it asks. Hazel shakes her distorted head, and flinches at the pain that shoots through her skull because of the movement. “That’s alright. You are in the Miranda family apartment in New York, and the date is the 14th of November, 2015.” The events of the day start to come back to her, and her vision clears. She sees a beautiful looking woman with shoulder-length brown hair leaning over her, eyebrows creased with worry.  

“You back with us?” She asks the green-eyed girl.

“Y-Yeah,” Hazel replies. The woman gives Hazel a soft smile.

“I’m Vanessa, Lin’s wife. He probably already told you a little about me. You can call me Vanessa or V, whichever you prefer.” Hazel nods.

“I’m going to go get Lin,” V tells her. “I’ll be back in a sec!” 

As Vanessa leaves to go get Lin, Hazel starts to think. She lets herself wander until she is suddenly reminded of school. _Shiiiit_ _,_ she thinks. _All my schoolwork is at my dad’s place. I really need to get it done._ She groans quietly and flops dramatically onto the pillows on the bed. Then she thinks of the project she has to do with one of her friends. Wait, HER FRIENDS!!  

She always texts them every day, even if it’s just to say goodnight. She better put their numbers in the phone Lin got her, and let them know what’s up. They will be absolutely ECSTATIC that she got to meat Lin-Manuel Miranda, and will want to hear all about it. She’s not even sure what their reaction will be once they find out that she’s staying with his family for the time being, or why. 

Lin then jogs into the room, interrupting her train of thought. "Hey chica, I am so sorry, if I would have known that what I was doing would trigger a-" Hazel interrupts his self-deprecating thoughts.

"You didn't know because I didn't tell you, it's not your fault so don't beat yourself up about it." Lin gives her a relieved smile and visibly relaxes. Hazel really hopes that she didn't worry him too bad with her panic attack. She knew he was going to ask why it happened, but she didn't want to tell him. He would think that she is some sort of whore or maybe even something worse.  

"So I hate to ask you this now," _Well, shit._ "But what happened to you that caused your panic attack?" Hazel visibly flinches and shrinks into herself, and she knows that Lin saw it by the look on his face. "Hey, hey, hey, you don't have to tell me, it's fine," Hazel relaxes. "Just know that I'll always listen if you want to talk about something. Hazel gives him a small smile.

"Thanks," she tells him. Lin smiles in reply. Suddenly, they hear Vanessa's voice from the kitchen. 

"Lin, Hazel, what do you guys want for dinner? We have almost no food so I was thinking some sort of takeout." Lin looks at Hazel.

"Is that okay with you?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's fine by me."

"Do you want anything in particular?"

"I don't really care." Lin thinks for a second, and then queried, "Does pizza sound good?" Hazel smiles.

"You could never go wrong with pizza," she replies. Lin chuckles, and tells V to order a pizza. Then the debate of toppings comes up.  

"How do you not like pineapples on pizza?" He asks Hazel, in shock.

"Pineapples don't belong on it. Like I love pineapples and I love cheese pizza but if you put them together, then it just tastes gross." Lin places a hand on his chest in mock offense.

"How _dare_ you insult the wonderful creation of Hawaiian pizza," he teases.

"Hey, even Gordon Ramsay said he hated it, so..." Hazel smiles, glad to have a happy moment in her life.

"Alright, alright, I give in, we can just get cheese," Lin grins, a smile which Hazel gladly returns. 

Maybe this won't be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapters this close probably isn't going to happen often I just had some sudden inspiration to keep writing the story soooooo. I also thought that this wouldn't even get past 200 hits so thank you to everyone who has read this and given me kudos! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some nice family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.

Lin's POV

  
They order their dinner, and enjoy a nice family meal together. Lin knows that Hazel needs some nice peace and quiet after the crazy events of today. Lin, Hazel, and V joke around and have a relaxing time eating the cheesy goodness that is pizza.

“So, what else to you like doing for fun?” Vanessa asks Hazel.

“I like drawing, I play a few instruments, and I love hanging out with my friends. We go to the park, watch movies, and fangirl about shows, books, movies, and lately, musicals.” She blushes and looks down. Lin looks at V and smiles.

“They sound like great people,” Lin tells her.

“They really are,” she replies. “They're some of the few things that can make me happy despite my current situation.” Lin can tell that her friends don’t know what goes on in Hazel’s life, or they would be a lot more protective or intrusive. At least they keep her happy.

“Well I’m glad you’ve got people like that in your life.”

“I am too.”

They end up on the couch after dinner, with the three of them all sharing one blanket, watching Tangled, until Seb wakes up and starts to cry. “I guess that’s my cue,” V groans and gets up from the couch.

“Good luck,” Lin calls to her back. He feels kinda bad, but he wants to stay on the couch with Hazel. He glances over at her, snuggled up in the blanket.

What he sees is absolutely adorable. She’s singing along to _When Will My Life Begin_ as it plays on the TV. Surprisingly, she has a beautiful voice, and it’s really cute that she knows all the words. Lin waits until the song ends and then exclaims “You have a really good singing voice!” Hazel looks at her hands and blushes.

“Thank you. The only person who ever really heard me sing was my little brother, I used to sing him to sleep.”

“Aw that’s really sweet, I didn’t know you had a little brother,” Hazel curls into herself. _Well, I probably shouldn’t have mentioned that, she probably didn’t mention him for a reason._

“Hey, you don’t have to explain if you don’t want to,”

“No, it’s fine, you should probably know. I have, or had, a little brother. His name is Tanner. I did basically everything I could to keep him safe from my father when my parents were still married. My mother was an alcoholic, and did nothing to protect me or him, so it was my job. I did what I had to do.” Lin can’t imagine what that means, but he doesn’t want to make herself upset, so he doesn’t ask. “Then, a few months ago, my parents filed papers for divorce. A few weeks ago, it was approved by the courts. They only way my dad would let my mom leave was if she gave over all guardianship over me to him. She took my brother and left. Before she did, she told me she wanted Tanner to be away from any connections with my dad. She wanted him to live a new life, and that I would never see her or my brother ever again.” Hazel choked up. “I have no clue where they are, I just know that my mother doesn’t want me in her life, and has erased all legal connections with me except the fact that she is my biological mother.” She starts crying.

“Hey, is it alright that I hug you?” Lin asks her. She hesitates, but nods. He puts her arms around her and wraps the blankets tighter around them.

“Thank you for telling me, I know that it was hard and you probably didn’t ever want to talk about it again. I’m proud of you.” She buries her head into his chest. Vanessa comes back and gives Lin the _we’ll talk about this later_ look. She curls up on Lin’s other side, and they finish the movie together in their little bubble of blankets. As the credits start to roll, Vanessa addresses Hazel.

“Sweetie, why don’t you go get ready for bed. There is a toothbrush and toothpaste under the sink that you can use, and a clean towel on the rack in the bathroom as well as soap, shampoo, and conditioner in the shower that you can use."

“Alright, thank you!” She heads down the hallway.

Vanessa stands up and gestures to their bedroom when they hear the shower water running and know that Hazel won't  hear what they're talking about. Lin follows her in there, knowing what their conversation is going to be about. They walk in, and Lin shuts the door behind them. “Alright, so I’m assuming you overheard the conversation Hazel and I had on the couch.” She looks at him.

“Yes, and we need to figure out a way to get Hazel out of her father’s house. I can do that, all I need to do is file a report with the police and courts, but it could take months for a trial. The problem is getting her out of there now, and getting her somewhere safe after, since she can’t go back to her mom’s.” Lin thinks for a second. He knows in his heart what he has to do, but he is not sure if V will agree.

“Okay this might sound crazy,” he pauses. “But do you think that we could foster her?” Vanessa smiles at him.

“I had a feeling you would say that. We were approved for fostering a few weeks ago, since we applied last year. It sounds great to me.” Lin grins, a smile that lights up his whole face.

“You are the absolute best wife anyone could ask for and I don’t know what I would do without you,” He kisses her, and then runs out of the room, heading for Hazel, wanting to tell her the good news.

“You know she’s in the shower, right?” Lin stops.

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled. “You probably shouldn’t tell her yet anyway, we have to go file a report to the police and get a court date set first, and be approved to take care of her while waiting to go to court.” Lin walks back into the room. “Your brains saved me once again,” he smiles.

 

Hazel’s POV

Hazel was really happy to have the ability to wash off all the dirt and grime from today. The only problem was that she had to take off all her bandages first. She took off her sling, wincing as she did so. She unwrapped the bandages on her arm, shoulder, and torso, revealing the cuts all over her body from multiple attacks from her dad. She then unwrapped her thigh and foot, where the biggest cuts were. She knew they were going to sting, but she’s been through worse.

She steps under the water, and flinches at the steaming liquid hits her open wounds. She lets her body adjust and starts to wash her hair. She really did need to check in with her friends.

There's Lillie, who is the sweetest ad most innocent person Hazel has ever met. She is about Hazel’s height, and literally the prettiest person she knows. She has light brown hair that has natural blonde highlights and is in lose curls. She also has freckles, amber eyes, and skin that has a light tan. Because of their similar obsessions with Hamilton, Hazel calls her Eliza and Betsy as a nickname. Lillie calls Hazel Angelica or Angie since her personality is scarily alike to the portrayal of the historical figure in _Hamilton_. Lillie thinks it’s only because they both have almost matching personalities to the women, but the truth is that they had a situation similar to the songs _Helpless_ and _Satisfied_. In the end, it didn’t work out for either of them, and Hazel was Lillie’s shoulder to cry on.

Then there’s Frankie, the mom of the group. She's pretty short, around 5’2, and has tan skin and dark brown, hair with tight curls and striking blue eyes. She loves them all, and always keeps tabs on where they are and what they are doing. She makes sure none of them do anything stupid, but always takes care of them. She is usually the voice of reason, but she can get daring herself. Frankie is funny, but also extremely soft-heated and caring. Frankie and Lillie are the two who know about Hazel’s home situation, and they do everything they can to help support her through it all.

Next up is Aisha. She has beautiful coffee bean colored skin and braided dreadlocks. She is about two inches taller than Hazel. She is the energetic, fun-loving one of the group. She is on the swim team and track team, and has the best parents. They immigrated from Jamaica before she was born, and they're really nice. She is usually the one who invites the group over for sleepovers and get-togethers. She seems like she is always happy, but there's a lot more layers to her than that.

The fourth person in her friend group is Addelyn, who they call Addy. She is Lillie’s height, with long, thick red-brown hair and fair skin. She has hazel colored eyes and has a pair of glasses that she never leaves anywhere. She is more reserved, the designated Smart One of the group (even though they are all taking at least one Honors or AP class). She skipped a grade in elementary school, but they don’t think of her as inferior in any way. A lot of people think she is cold, but it just takes her a while to trust people. She can actually be rowdy when she is surrounded by people that she trusts. She is sweet and caring, and can always be trusted to help her friends with homework or tutor them if needed.

The last member of their group is Avery. They have a pixie cut that is usually dyed a different color every few months, and dark blue eyes. They are a little shorter than Aisha, but still pretty tall. Their look changes depending on the pronouns they are using on any given day. They are extremely sharp-witted and sarcastic, but will do anything to help or defend their friends.

Their group would not be able to function without one of the people in it, and the all love each other dearly. They're all extremely close, and not all of them live in the best conditions, which is why they always check in with each other at least once a day. They go to Washington High School as 9th graders. They called themselves the Revolutionary Squad, cause why not?

Hazel completely washes herself off, gets out of the shower, and puts on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. She looks at the cuts and bruises across her body in the mirror, all the recent ones from her dad. She realized that she had to wrap them all again and couldn’t do it by herself. She went to go call Lin, but then realized she would be more comfortable for V to do it instead. Speaking of V, she knocked on the bathroom door.

“Hey Hazel, you good in there?” She smiles, glad to have people who actually care about her wellbeing.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just need some help wrapping up all the cuts my dad gave me."

"I'll help if that's okay with you. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Vanessa then comes in and helps Hazel wrap everything, and she didn't task any questions. Once she finishes Hazel thanks her. "Thank you for everything. For letting me stay here, helping me out of my panic attack, for getting me dinner, and helping me wrap these. It really means a lot to me. I really appreciate it." V smiles.

"It's no problem, really. We're glad to help." Hazel gives her a soft smile.

"Do you know where Lin is? I need to set up the phone so I can check in with my friends or they'll worry."

"Yeah, he should be on the couch in the living room," Hazel walks out the bathroom door and called over her shoulder.

"Okay, thanks!"

She finds Lin humming  _In the Heights_ as he picks up blankets from their movie night.

"Hey chica, what's up?" He asks.

"Can you help me set up the phone? I gotta check in with my friends or they'll worry that something bad happened to me."

"Sure, just let me put these blankets back in the closet," he replies as he walks away, arms full of blankets.

He comes back and they spend the next half and hour attempting to set up Hazel's phone the right way. They eventually got it working, and Lin decided to go to bed.

"Alright chica, V and I are gonna go to sleep. If you need anything, don't be afraid to come in and get us, alright?" Hazel nodded. "We won't get mad, your wellbeing is more important than an hour of sleep." Hazel offered a small smile. He ruffles her hair on teh way to his room, and Hazel flinches, hoping he doesn't notice. "Buenes noches, Hazel," he said softly as he shut the door.

Hazel down the hallway to her room. She knows her friends are gonna absolutely flip when she tells them what happened today. She should probably get in bed to prepare for the absolute shitstorm of fangirls that her friends are. She can't blame them, she would be the same if she was in their shoes. At least she can actually fangirl to her friends without being embarrassed or self concious. Alright, time to get rid of all her built up excitement and text the Revolutionary Squad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so double chapters are not garunteed every day I just had like flash inspiration to do this, and it's like double the length of all my other chapters so yayyyyy


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Revolutionary Squad group chat
> 
> angelicAAA- Hazel  
> eliiiiza- Lillie  
> Mom- Frankie  
> Pringles- Avery  
> RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe- Aisha  
> CrazyCatLady- Addy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.

**~~~~The Revolutionary Squad <3 **(10:47 PM, 11-14-15)

 

 **angelicAAA** : okay before I get to emotionally invested in this convo, @Pringles, pronouns?

 **Pringles** : They/Them

 **angelicAAA** : kk ill start now

 **angelicAAA** : HEY YOU GUYS WONY GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TODAY AHHHHHH

 **Pringles** : WONY

 **Mom** : WONY

 **el _iiii_ za**: WONY

 **angelicAAA** : UGhhhhhh u guys r the worst

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : WONY

 **CrazyCatLady** : ily guys but enough shitpostinggggg I wanna hear what Hazel has to sayyyyy

 **angelicAAA** : ty Addy ur a lifesaver so anyway it was

 **angelicAAA** : SoMeWhErE iN tHe RaNgE oF 96000

 **el _iiii_ za**: *facepalm*

 **Pringles** : ur about 7 years late on that

 **angelicAAA** : jkjk it does have something to do with Usnavi/Hamilton/Linammon Roll

 **CrazyCatLady** : LINNNNN

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : DID YOU GET TICKETS TO HAMILTON SOMEHOW

 **Pringles** : LIKE WIN A HAM4HAM OR SOMETHING

 **Mom** : DID U GO SEE THE SHOW AND NOT TELL USS

 **el _iiii_ za**: Naw she would tell us, right? *side-eyes suspiciously*

 **angelicAAA** : no it wasn't that it's something else

At this point in the conversation, Hazel hesitates. She realizes that tell them what happened, she would have to tell them about her dad. She doesn't want their pity, and this is something really hard for her to reveal to people. Avery, Aisha, and Addy had her trust, so she knows she could trust them to not tell anyone and still respect her. Her mind was made up. She was meaning to tell them soon anyway, so this was the perfect chance. She really hopes they all still want to be friends after she tells them about her life.

  
**CrazyCatLady** : u still there hazel?

 **angelicAAA** : yea one sec

 **angelicAAA** : okay for this story to make sense I gotta tell **@CatCatLady, @Pringles, and @RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** something that only **@Mom** and **@el _iiii_ za** know. Its really important and the only reason they know and you guys don’t is bc I knew them b4 u guys

 **angelicAAA** : u guys also can't tell the police or anyone like that

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : that’s fine I understand

 **Pringles** : this must be pretty important if ur saying it like that

 **CrazyCatLady** : we support u no matter what! :)

 **Mom** : r u sure about this?

 **el _iiii_ za**: this whole story must be pretty important if ur telling them this over txt

 **el _iiii_ za**: wait, r u hurt???

 **angelicAAA** : Im sure, and im not hurt

 **angelicAAA** : okay so as u guys know, my parents recently divorced and I was left with my dad and my bro went w/ my mom right

 **Pringles** : ya

 **angelicAAA** : so the real reason my parents got divorced was bc my dad is abusive. I am usually the person who gets the brunt of it. He never really hit my mom, and I made sure he didn’t hurt my lil bro. my mom wanted to get my bro away from him, but he wouldn’t agree to the divorce unless I was left in his custody

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : OMG I HAD NO CLUE R U OKAY

 **Pringles** : I HAD MY THEORIES BUT I WASN’T SURE! R U HURT?? AAAGHHHHH

 **CrazyCatLady** : I KINDA ALREADY KNEW BUT ITS SCARY TO HAVE U CONFIRM IT. THX 4 TRUSTING US

 **angelicAAA** : okay I really don't wanna talk about it so im gonna tell the story now

 **angelicAAA** : so I was on 46th street running from my dad after he did a pretty bad number on me so I was running in front of Richard Rogers and slammed right into Lin-Manuel Miranda who was also in a rush to get in the theater. He took one look at me and asked me what was going on and I managed to stutter out something about my dad and he princess-carried me to the stage door and I passed out in his arms.

 **eliiiiza** :  okay I know it's LIN MANUEL MIRANDA by yoU SAID U WERENT HURT

 **Mom** : OMG U HAVE TO LOSE LIKE A LOT OF BLOOD OR BE IN A STATE OF PANIC TO PASS OUT R U OKAY

 **Pringles** : trust me im really worried about her but shes txting us right now so she is most likely okay

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : whY ISNT SHE REPLING THEN

 **CrazyCatLady** : shes prob typing the next part of the story give her a sec

 **angelicAAA** : okay so fast forward to me waking up to Lin and Renée arguing above me about common sense and I end up panicking and after I stopped panicking I realized that Renée had cleaned and wrapped all my cuts and then told me I most likely had a broken/sprained wrist which isn’t fun but that’s not the point. Then Anthony Ramos comes in with a sling for my arm. Then they leave to go get me advil and so Lin can talk to Tommy Kail about something. So im alone on Lin’s couch and suddenly all the events of the morning started coming at me all at once and I ended up having another panic attack and sometime during the panic attack Jonathan Groff hears me and comes in and helps me out of the attack im having, and then Lin comes back. Then we talk about random stuff until a few minutes later when Anthony, Renée, and Pippa come back and they strike a pose and Anthony sings “So what’d we miss?” pretending to be Thomas Jefferson (prob to cheer me up). Then Renée tries to get me to take advil while Lin explains stuff to Groff when Chris Jackson comes in and scares me half to death bc he stormed in worried to check on Lin bc apparently he heard that Lin wasn’t gonna perform today and wanted to see what was going on. Then he realized he scared me and apologized (which was really nice btw) and then Daveed Diggs came in also asking about Lin not performing and then I realized that I was the reason he wasn’t preforming (don’t judge how long it took me to figure out I just had a 2 panic attacks) so then I said I wanted to go but then Lin says that HE IS TAKING ME TO HIS APARTMENT TO STAY THE NIGHT THERE SO I COULD STAY SAFE

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : hoLY SHIT

 **Pringles** : NO WAY

 **Mom** : AAGAGHGAAHH

 **CrazyCatLady** : XLISPIOUNGADIUNP;

 **el _iiii_ za**: so uR AT HIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW

 **angelicAAA** : yes I am BUT WAIT THERES MORE

 **Pringles** : u sound like an infomercial lol

 **Mom** : hoW COULD THERE BE MORE

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : MOOD

 **eliiiiza** : mood

 **angelicAAA** : so while we were still in the dressing room everyone wants to give me there #s just in case but then I realized that I didn’t have my phone and we would have to go out the stage door to get it cuz it was in the crowds so Lin goes out there to “make an announcement” and I go to look for my hone where we ran into each other and then my DAD OF ALL PEOPLE walks up holding it and said some, well, threatening stuff, and Lin is PISSED and like steps in from of me and threatens to call the cops on him and so then he leaves us alone and we get in a taxi to go get Seb from his parents but before that he taKES ME SHOPPING AND BUYS ME A BUNCH OF STUFF CUZ HE REALIZED FROM MY CLOTHES AND QUALITY OF MY PHONE THAT WE BAREY HAD ANY MONEY (IM TXTING CURRENTLY O THE PHONE HE BOUGHT ME) SO I HAVE A BUNCH OF STUFF NOW and so then we picked up Seb and we went to his apartment and ended up having another panic attack which Vanessa helped me out of but lets skip that and then we had pizza and watched Tangled and then Lin and V went to bed and now im txting u guys

 **el _iiii_ za**: AAAHHHH U ACTUALLY GOT TO MEET HIM

 **Mom** : he is a suitable replacement for me when im not there

 **Mom** : he has my blessing

 **Pringles** : OoOoOoO Franks has given her blessing its official

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : how cute is Seb???

 **angelicAAA** : HES SO CUTE AHHHHH

 **angelicAAA** : also can you guys not tell ANYONE about my dad or Lin? Im not exactly sure if Lin wanted people to know what hes doing and I don’t want anyone else to know about my dad

 **CrazyCatLady** : yea totally

 **CrazyCatLady** : I cant believe u got to meet almost the WHOLE CAST

 **Pringles** : Me too

 **Pringles** : are they all really nice

 **angelicAAA** : yeah!! Chris and Renée are the parents of the group

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : on a more serious note

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : are u okay? Going through 3 panic attacks and being attacked by ur dad all in one day seems like a lot

 **el _iiii_ za**: yeah, r u good? U must be really tired

 **el _iiii_ za**: u should prob sleep

 **Mom** : I agree with Lillie

 **Mom** : get some rest

 **Mom** : we’ll be here tomorrow

 **Pringles** : goodnight and stay safe

 **angelicAAA** : night guys! <3

 **CrazyCatLady** : talk 2 u guys tmrw!

 **el _iiii_ za**: gn!!!

 **RedbullAintGotNothinOnMe** : gn <3

Hazel smiles at her phone. She is really relieved that her friends took the news as well as they did. They must really care about her. They were also really excited for her about meeting the cast, none of them seemed jealous so that was good news. Her thumbs are cramping from typing out the whole story, though. It is a little overwhelming, finding out that so many people actually care about her wellbeing. The little voice in the back of her head keeps whispering doubts, so part of her still believes that they don’t care, and that they just want attention by being friends with her, even though she doesn’t attract any attention whatsoever. _They should just leave you while they can_ , it tells her. Maybe they don't actually want to be friends with her...

Ding! All of a sudden, Hazel's phone goes off one more time, alerting her of a new text message. I wonder who it could be from, she wonders. She opens her phone.

 **Pringles** started a direct message (dm) with you! (11:34 pm, 11-14-15)

  
**Pringles** : if u are ever up with nightmares or need to talk to someone in the middle of the night, you can always talk to me. I'm usually up from anxiety, insomnia, or nightmares myself

Hazel smiles at the screen again. She can't believe that she thought they didn't care. This is living proof that they do. She really appreciates the friendship all of them provide her.

 **angelicAAA** : thank u so much u have no idea how much i appreciate it

 **angelicAAA** : I'll prob take u up on that every once in a while

 **Pringles** : it's np, really. Glad to help

 **Pringles** : sleep well <3 gn

 **angelicAAA** : u too. gn <3

Avery has also been through some tough things in their life, yet they still walk through stronger every day. They always make sure that no one hurts their friends. Hazel admires them for their courage and strength in tough situations.

The green-eyed girl turns her phone ringer off, and flips it screen-down on the nightstand. She pulls up the blankets, and closes her eyes. She can't wait for the next day and what it's going to bring. She drifts into the inky clutches of unconsciousness. She hasn't looked forward to living to see the sun rise in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh thank you guys for almost 500 hits!! I never thought that I could get this far so yeeee. I might not post too much since I've sort of fallen into a half-depressed state so please don't expect too much from me. I might post if I get motivated, though. Once again, thanks!! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they eat breakfast like a fam and Hazel is told about the plan to get her out of her dad's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.

Lin’s POV

 

The night before, Lin decided to wake up around 8 on Sunday, the next day, to make pancakes for Hazel and V. He is starting to regret that decision as his alarm goes off and hey turns to smack his phone, the source of the noise, on his nightstand. He lays on his back and rubs the sleep out of his eyes and stares up at the ceiling, Vanessa still sleeping soundly beside him. After laying there for a few minutes procrastinating, he decides that he is not going to get pancakes any sooner if he doesn’t get out of his warm, snuggly, comfy… okay he should really get up.

He stumbles to the kitchen and pulls out all the ingredients needed to make the pancakes, aka pancake mix, water, and butter. As he stirs the mix, he starts to think about Hazel. He knew that she needed to get an education, but he didn’t know if she went to school. He remembers her mentioning that she had friends last night, but the dark-haired man wasn’t sure if she knew them from around or from being in their classes. He’d have to ask her when she woke up. He starts to pour batter into the sizzling pan. _Ah, speak of the devil,_ he thinks as she stumbles into the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, putting her hair up in a bun.

“Buenos dias, chica. Did you sleep okay last night?” She yawns.

“Yeah, I slept really well. Thank you so much for letting me crash here last night.”

“It’s no problem, you don’t need to keep thanking me.” She smiles at the man cooking at the stove.

“Whatcha makin’?” she asks.

“Pancakes, there’s syrup in the fridge and the butter’s over here if you want any,” he replies as he flips a finished pancake onto a plate and slides it over to her. She grabs the plate and heads over to the fridge. While she was turned around, Lin looks at her. From what he could tell, her injuries weren’t bothering her. Well, all of them except…

“Hey, how’s your arm?” Lin asked, his back turned to her.

“It’s okay, still hurts, though. I’m pretty sure it’s not broken, probably just sprained. All I need is a brace and I can stop wearing this sling.” _Alright, that’s sorta good,_ he thinks. _At least it’s not broken._

“How do you know it’s not broken?” He sees her flinch as he adds another pancake on the growing stack on the plate next to him.

“I’ve had a sprained ankle and broken ribs before. The bone broken feels different than the sprain.” _Well, there’s the not-so-good news._

“Alright, I’ll pick up a brace for you today.” Hazel looks up, alarmed.

“No, you don’t have to! I’ve been saving up money for when something like this happens, I can buy it myself. I just have to stop by the apartmen-“

“No,” he cuts her off. “You are _not_ going back there. I don’t want you getting more hurt than you already are. I’m buying it for you.” Hazel deflates.

“Fine, but I’ll have to go back there eventually.”

“No you won’t,” Vanessa tells her as she walks in the room and to the pancakes on the counter. “I’m gonna get you out of there.” Hazel stares at her, shocked.

“You’re _what_ ,” “All I’ve gotta do is file papers with the courts and create a case that is persuasive and accurate to the judge. But, I also need evidence. Can I get your help with that?” Hazel grins the biggest and brightest smile that Lin has ever seen on her face.

“Totally! What do I have to do?”

“Uh, uh, uh,” Lin clucks. “No law talk at breakfast. We are going to eat these absolutely amazing pancakes that are homemade-“ Hazel snickers.

“There’s a box on the counter.”

“That are homemade from the box, and you can talk about the case after we’re all done eating.” V smiles.

“Fine, Mother Hen Lin,” she teases. They all sit at the table, and enjoy a nice, relaxing breakfast together. _I could get used to this,_ Lin smiles.

 

Hazel’s POV

 

Hazel, Lin, and Vanessa eat the pancakes in a comfortable silence. Hazel finishes first and goes to wash the dishes, but Lin stops her yet again.

“Just leave the plate in the sink, I’ll handle the dishes while you and V go do lawyer things,”

“Alright Lin, thanks for breakfast.”

“It’s no problem.” She heads up to the extra room.

Hazel knows that they are probably going to do the evidence stuff now, so she decides to make the bed and clean up some of the stuff she left around the room. As she’s pulling the sheets up on the bed, she hears a knock on the door. 

“Hazel, it’s V. Can I come in?” Hazel really appreciates that she asked before just walking in. It makes her a lot more comfortable with what they are about to do, since she is reminded of Vanessa’s kindness.

“Sure, go ahead.” V walks in the room.

“Hey, you don’t have to make the bed, it’s a chill day. We’re probably gonna just stay home until Lin has to go to the theater later.” Hazel gives her a soft smile.

“Okay, so what do we have to do for the case?”

“Well, I need you to tell me the extent of what he’s done to you or anyone else in your family. I need to know how long it’s been going on and how bad it’s gotten. Also, the judge would want to know his reasons for hurting you.” _That’s not too bad, I can do that._ “The judges also need physical evidence and witnesses. For the evidence, I’m probably going to have to take pictures of what he did not you. Are you okay with that?” Hazel thinks for a second. _I don’t really like people taking pictures of my body, I have some bad memories with that… but the better the evidence, the faster I’ll get out of my dad’s house. It’s worth it._

“I’ll be okay.” Vanessa visibly relaxes.

“Okay for the witnesses, we can use Lin, since he was there when your dad was chasing you and when he tried to hurt you again. It would be more convincing if we had two witnesses, though. Is there anyone else you can think of who might have seen him hurt you?” Hazel racks her brain. _There’s no way that my mom is going to be a witness to this. She doesn’t want any connection to us. Wait, what about that one time…_

“Yeah I know one person. Eliza would do it for me.”

“Eliza?” Hazel blushes.

“Her name is actually Lillie. She’s my best friend. She saw my dad do some… stuff to me one time when we were coming back from school. I call her Eliza and she calls me Angelica since our friends all say we act scarily like them.” Vanessa smiles.

“That’s really cute. Alright, I all we have to do now is take the pictures. You’ll have to ask your friend, though and make sure she’s okay with being a witness.”

 They walk into the bathroom, and Hazel lets V take the pictures after they unwrap all her injuries. As they’re finishing up, Hazel finds herself overwhelmed with kindness from Lin and his family. “Vanessa, thank you so much for doing this for me. It’s the nicest anyone except my friends have been to me…” Hazel starts to tear up. “I’m sorry I’m getting so emotional, I just,” Vanessa wipes the tears off her freckled face and wraps her in a warm hug.  

“Hey, Lin and I both care about you so much, and we love having you here. It was actually Lin’s idea to get you out of your dad’s house, he told me he couldn’t stand to see you go back there, and neither can I. We’re both gonna keep you safe.” Hazel was full on sobbing into V’s shirt now. She had forgotten what it felt like to have people care about her well-being like this. _I wish they were my family,_ she thought. Hazel pulls out of the hug and gives Vanessa a watery smile.

“Speaking of Lin,” V mentions. “We should go see what he’s up to; probably taking care of Seb. We usually binge Netflix on Sundays until Lin has to go perform, is that okay with you?” Hazel adjusts her sling.

“Yeah, sounds great,” the green-eyed girl thinks about what it would be like to spend every Sunday with them, but then stops the train of thought, not wanting to get her hopes up, since she knows how painful it can be. She is satisfied with just watching random shows and hanging out with her idol and his wife for just a day. The girls walk to the couch, Hazel looking forward to a nice, peaceful Sunday, one of the things she didn’t have because of her dad. _I could get used to this,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I do not no anything about courts but to me it seems like they would want evidence like that soooo yeeee


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin plans something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.

Lin's POV  

When Vanessa followed Hazel to the guest room, Sebastian started crying. As he went into his room and picked the little guy up, he began to form a plan.  _Hazel obviously loves Hamilton, she let us know when she was still in my dressing room with Groff._ He balances Seb on his hip and walks to the kitchen to get him some food. As he hunts for some breakfast, he thinks some more.  _What if I took her to the theater with me today?_ He grins.  _She can hang out backstage if she wants, or she can go out front and watch the show._ This was gonna be the best plan  _ever_. He wanted to make Hazel feel welcome in his home, and wanted to make her happy. So far, the happiest Lin’s seen her was when they told her they were going to get her out of her dad’s house, when they were watching Tangled, and… when she was talking about her friends.  _That’s it! If she wants, she can bring, like, two of her friends. Hopefully that will bring her spirits up._  

Lin puts Seb in the high chair and puts some strawberries that were sliced into small pieces in front of him. He knew it was gonna make a mess, but his baby needs his vitamins (and Lin thought he looked really cute when he was covered in the sticky juice). He heard the bedroom door opening and then V and Hazel’s voices float towards the bathroom. As he hears another door open and shut, he moves to do the dishes.  _This_ _is what I get for cooking,_ he grumbles as he walks to the sink.  _Well, t_ _hey're_ _not_ _gonna_ _do themselves,_ he grabs the dish soap and sponge and starts washing the pan and plates.  

As he’s finishing up the chore, Vanessa and Hazel walk out of the hallway, Hazel rubbing her red, puffy face and V walking next to her, shoulders brushing. He vaguely wonders what happened in there, but decides it’s probably better not to ask.  

“You still up for our Sunday tradition?” Ah, yes. The wonderful day where he can sit on the couch with V and snacks, and watch as many shows as he wants. It’ll be even better this time with Hazel, too. He glances at the clock. It reads  _9:03._ He still has time to watch, like, 4 hours of Netflix.

“Of course I am. Why would I want to miss the most lazy day of the week?” V moves over to the couch and starts to pull up Netflix. He smiles at Hazel, who is looking at the floor. He was gonna tell her about the theater later, when he has to get ready to leave.  

“Hey Hazel,” Lin calls softly, not wanting to scare her, since she’s probably not paying attention. She looks up at him. “Whatcha wanna watch? You can pick anything, we don’t really care.”

“As long as it’s appropriate,” V calls from the couch. 

“Um, I don’t care, really. I’ll watch anything” She moves to sit by V on the couch. Lin tries to think of something that she might like.

“How about The Office?” he says to the couch, where the two girls were now sitting/laying. 

“That’s fine,” he hears Hazel reply. 

“I’m gonna get Seb cleaned up and make some popcorn, you guys can get started without me,” Lin says as he walks out of the room. He was a little worried, and wanted to get closer to Hazel. He has seen flashes of her spunk, and wanted her to trust him enough to act like herself. He can tell that she is still very uncomfortable around him and being in his house, and wants to make her feel welcome.

 He picks up Seb, who is not almost asleep in the high chair, and moves to the bathroom.  _The little guy had a busy day yesterday, he must be so tired,_ he thinks fondly as he cleans up his face with a washcloth. He can faintly hear the intro to The Office from the bathroom. He lays Sebastian back in his crib and moves back to the kitchen, putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave and pressing start. After about two minutes, the smell of salt and butter fills the apartment. He opens the bag and pours the popcorn into a bowl, grabs some sodas, and heads back to the couch where his wife and Hazel were both relaxing, laughing about the jello stapler (they started on the first episode). He plops down on the couch and hands the bowl to Hazel, the one in the middle, passes around the sodas, and makes himself comfortable. He couldn’t wait for later.   

 

Hazel’s POV 

Hazel was really glad to have time to relax with the two amazing people who were letting her stay with them. She had never watched The Office before, and found it absolutely hilarious. Lin picked a great show for her sense of humor. Speaking of Lin, Hazel could tell he was anxious for something. He kept checking his phone for texts and looking at the clock, and couldn’t sit still.  

After a few episodes, Lin asked the green-eyed girl a really strange question.

“Hey Hazel, are your friends busy in, like,” Lin looks at his phone. “An hour?” Hazel looks at him weirdly and replies 

“My two best friends aren’t busy, but the others are. Why?” Lin grins.

“Can you ask them to come over? I have a surprise for you guys.” Hazel sighs.

“Lin, I don’t want you doing more for me then you have to-“ Lin interrupts her.

“And once again, I’m doing because I want to. Please?” He looks at her with hope and excitement shining in his dark eyes.  V then pauses the new episode she started.

“He’s not gonna stop until you agree, you know.” She tells Hazel. Hazel looks at Lin again. She can’t help but think that he’s just like an excited puppy.

“Okay, fine. But nothing too crazy,” Lin grins.  

Hazel groans and gets off the couch, she left her phone in her roo- wait, the guest room. It’s not hers. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and flops dramatically on the bed. She opens the message app and makes a new group chat.  

 

 **angelicAAA** added  **el** ** _iiii_** **za** and  **Mom** to a group chat 

 

 **angelicAAA** **:** hey guys 

 **el** ** _iiii_** **za** **:** whats up?? 

 **Mom** **:** r u okay? 

 **angelicAAA** **:** so this is gonna sound really weird but 

 **angelicAAA** **:** Lin wants you guys to come over?? He said he had a surprise for us 

 **el** ** _iiii_** **za** **:** wait, WHAT?!?! 

 **Mom** **:** serIOUSLY  

 **Mom** **:** WHAT EVEN 

 **angelicAAA** **:** idk what he’s planning but he wants u guys over so 

 **angelicAAA** **:** wait one sec 

Hazel remembered that she would have to give them Lin’s address for them to come over, and she wasn’t sure if he wanted it out there.  

“Hey, Lin! Can I give my friends your address?” she yelled down the hallway.

“How else are they gonna get here?” Hazel could hear the smirk in his voice. “Just make sure they don’t give it to anyone else.”

“’Kay, thanks!”  She went back to texting her friends.  

 

 **angelicAAA** **:** okay sry I just had to check if I could give u guys his address 

 **angelicAAA** **:** he said yes, just don’t give it to anyone else 

 **Mom:** ya that’s fine I undertand privacy and stuff 

 **el** ** _iiii_** **za** **:** kay I can do that! 

 **el** ** _iiii_** **za** **:** when should we come? 

 **angelicAAA** **:**  idk let me check 

 

Hazel asks down the hallway again “Lin, when should they come?” There’s a pause.

“They should probably be here soon, so now I guys?”

“Alright, thanks again!”  

 

 **angelicAAA** **:** he said you should come like, now? 

 **el** ** _iiii_** **za** **:** kk I’ll ride my bike 

 **Mom:** kk me too 

 **Mom:** wait we don’t have the address 

 **angelicAAA** **:** whoops 

 

Hazel then sent then the address of Lin’s apartment. She sat up to walk back to the couch, but then realized she should probably ask when they are gonna get to the apartment.  

 

 **angelicAAA** **:** hey how long will take for you to get here 

 **el** ** _iiii_** **za** **:** 20 min maybe 

 **Mom:** same 

 **angelicAAA** **:** kk c u soon! :)  

 

Hazel gets off the bed and walks back out to the living area and plops back on the couch. She looks at Lin and says “They’ll be here in 20.” Lin smiles at her again, excitement dancing in his eyes.

“You should probably get ready then. I should too.” Hazel groans again and whines

“But I juuust got back on the couch,” Lin stands up and glances back down at her.

“You have toooo, come on,” he drags out the ‘o’ on ‘to’.

“Fine,” Hazel gets back off the couch and heads back to her roo- no, the guest room. She shakes her head.  _Why do I keep doing that?_ She knows that she is gonna have to leave, so she can’t get attached.  

As she gets ready, she can’t help that she feels excited about what Lin is planning. She has no clue what it is, but knowing Lin, she knows that it will be really fun. She just hopes that it’s nothing too crazy.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 1500 words exactly which was really satisfying to me lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the official introduction of Lillie (Eliza) and Frankie (the Mom Friend)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.

Hazel’s POV

 

Hazel spent almost 10 minutes trying to pick out something to wear, overwhelmed by the many articles of clothing Lin had bought for her the day before. In the end, she picked out a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, which she tucked into the jeans, and black and red plaid flannel over it. She looked at herself in the mirror, thinking she was missing something. He glanced back over at the closet and noticed a black beanie that she had grabbed at the last second while shopping with Lin. _Perfect,_ she thought as she brushed her knotty hair and then put the hat on her head. She then brushed her teeth, put on some makeup, grabbed some things she might need, (phone, phone charger, earbuds, gum, etc.) put them in a backpack, and grabbed her shoes, a pair of black converse.

She headed down the hallway and back out to the couch where V was still relaxing, watching the next episode of The Office. She sat down with her and started putting on her shoes. Vanessa glanced over.

“You look really cute, Hazel! That’s a good look on you.” Hazel blushed and concentrated on putting her shoes on, too flustered over her compliment to look at her.

“Thank you, these are some of the clothes Lin bought for me yesterday. Speaking of Lin,” Hazel looked up at V as she finished tying her shoes. “Do you have any idea what he’s planning?” V smiled.

“He told me before he went to go get ready. Don’t worry, I think you’re gonna love it.” Hazel gives V a soft smile, but can’t help wondering what could be so fantastic about Lin’s Plan (It was capitalized in her head now) and why he wanted her friends there, too.

Hazel watched Netflix with V until Lin finished getting ready. He walked around in the kitchen for a minute and then called out

“Hazel, do you want any food? It’s about lunch time.” The truth was, Hazel was still really full and a little nauseous from breakfast. She usually gets one, maybe two, if she’s lucky, small meals a day, and the pancakes had really filled her up. She didn’t wanna make him upset or worried about her, but she knew that she couldn’t eat anything right now.

“I’m still full from breakfast, but I’ll bring some food in my bag for later if you want.” Lin smiled.

“Alright, that’s fine.”

Hazel went to the kitchen to grab a granola bar, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Hazel figured that it was her friends. She headed toward the door, but then she heard Lin call, “I’ll get it!” He opened the door, and Hazel grabbed the granola bar and put it in her bag, even though he knew she wasn’t gonna eat it. She heard the door opening and Lin greeting his guests. “Hey, you guys must be Hazel’s friends. I’m Lin, nice to meet you,”

“We know!” she heard Lillie’s voice reply. “Wait, that sounded really creepy. Our whole friend group really loves all your work and-”

“Nice to meet you too, my name’s Frankie, and that’s Lillie,” she cut off Lillie’s embarrassed rambling.

“Here, why don’t you guys come in,” Hazel put her bag back by the couch and heard the door closing and footsteps.

Suddenly, Lillie appeared in the living room, noticed Hazel, and grinned.

“Angelicaaa,” she sang, rushing to the green-eyed girl.

“Eliiiiza,” Hazel sang in reply, and then embraced Lillie in a hug. Hazel missed her, even though she saw her a few days ago.

“The Schuyler sisters,” Frankie and Lin sang in harmony, glancing at each other and laughing when they realized they did the same thing.

“I guess I’ll have to share that part now,” she teased.

“I didn’t know you guys did that,” Lin said to the two girls who were now giggling. Hazel blushed and looked at the ground, still self conscious around Lin, but Lillie continued like it was nothing.

“Yeah, everyone says that we’re both scarily like the way the two are portrayed in _Hamilton_ so we started calling each other Angelica and Eliza.” Lin smiled.

“Well I think it’s really cute.”

Frankie then went over to Hazel and hugged her, but then pulled back and examined Hazel.

“Are you okay? How badly did your dad hurt you?”

“I’ve got bruises, some pretty deep cuts, scratches, and a sprained wrist,” Hazel replied, not even trying to butter it up for her friends. They knew what a terrible person he was.

“I thought you said that you weren’t hurt that bad! This is the worst it’s ever been!” Lillie exclaims.

“She probably didn’t wanna flip the others out too much. It would’ve been a lot of information to give them in one go, right?” Frankie asked, looking at Hazel. The truth was, Hazel didn’t want her friends to worry about her, but now they were gonna see her injuries anyway, so it didn’t really matter.

“Yep,” she lied.

"Probably a smart idea, Aisha would’ve popped her top,” Lillie joked. Lin glanced at her from behind Frankie and mouthed _they know?_  Hazel nodded and directed her attention to her friends. Lillie was wearing a burgundy skirt with a white tank top tucked in, with an army green jacket, a gold moon necklace, a leather messenger bag, and a pair of brown knee-high boots. Frankie was wearing a shirt that had iron’s periodic table block and element name, Fe, and under it read irony. The shirt was cuffed at the sleeves, and she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and black vans, with a small backpack.

“I love your shirt,” she told Frankie. She grinned in reply.

“Thanks, I wear it _periodically._ ” The girls groan while Frankie looks smug. Hazel glanced at Lin again, who was watching her and her friends, looking amused. She wondered why he looked so happy but wanted to enjoy the time with her friends.

“When are we leaving?” she asks him. He looks at the clock. It reads _12:26_.

“In about 10 minutes. If your friends haven’t eaten they can have some lunch or you guys can just chill.”

“I’ve eaten, thank you though!” Lillie told him.

“Same,” said Frankie.

“Alright, we’re gonna head back to the guest room,” Hazel called as she walked down the hallway, her two friends following.

They walked into the room, Hazel shutting the door behind them, and Lillie and Frankie sitting on the bed.

“If you’re gonna ask me what Lin is planning-” she twirled her hair with her finger “-I have no idea. He’s refused to tell me where we’re going.” She moved and sat on the bed with them. They glanced at each other.

“Well,” Frankie starts, “We were actually going to ask you how you’re doing. You’ve gone through a lot of stress in the last 24 hours,” Lillie looks down at her hands in her lap.

“Um, we we’re, and are, really worried about you, Hazel,” she told the green-eyed girl.

“I’m doing alright,” she told them. “Lin has taken really good care of me, and V is working on a case to get me out of my dad’s house,” Lillie bounces on the bed and Frankie visibly relaxes.

“That’s absolutely incredible! You can finally get out of that douchebag’s place,” Lillie cheered. Frankie let out a deep breath.

“You’ll finally be safe,” she paused. “Speaking if Lin and V, you’ve seemed to trust them really quickly. Is there any reason?” Hazel hesitates.

“I guess it’s because I already know that he won’t do anything to hurt me,” she told them. She was also a lie. She was still scared that Lin would try to hurt her, even though he was such a nice guy.  She felt threatened by any male that was bigger or older than her. It wasn’t his fault, it was hardwired into her brain from many different experiences. The truth was, she longed to be a part of a real family. She never had a family that loved and cared about her, like in all the books and movies. The closest thing she had to one before Lin and Vanessa was her Revolutionary Squad, but it was never the same. Now, even just staying at the Miranda’s place for a day made her feel safe, cared about, and loved.

The girls chatted about random topics until they hear Lin yell from the living area.

“Chicas, it’s time to go!” The girls grab their bags and head out to the living room and find Lin waiting and V still on the couch, but she moved off The Office and onto Parks and Rec. “The Uber is waiting outside, so let’s go!” He practically bounces out the door. The girls glance at each other and laugh, following Lin outside.

They get settled in the car, Lin in the passenger seat and the girls in the back. As they start moving, Hazel asks “So Lin, are you gonna tell us what we’re doing yet?” He looks back at the trio and grins.

“So, I heard you’re all really big _Hamilton_ fans, so I’m taking you to the theater with me today.”

“You’re WHAT,” Lillie squawks. The girls eye each other excitedly.

“I’ve always wanted to be on Broadway,” Frankie says, dreamlike. Lillie continues for her.

“We all met in middle school in drama class. There was only a few of us who actually took it seriously, most people took it as an easy A with no homework or tests. We ended up sticking together, auditioning for the musicals our school produced and preforming covers of songs from musicals on YouTube and on stage. Our favorite one to do was _Hamilton_ , definitely,” she explains. Hazel looks up at him, happiness shining in her eyes. She can’t wait to meet everyone when she’s not injured or passed out on Lin’s couch.

“Not only will you guys get to meet everyone beforehand, but I managed to convince Tommy this morning in my ‘explaining everything email’, which I forgot to write to him last night, to put out some extra seats for you guys could watch the show, too!” Hazel looks at Lin, and thanks him with all the gratitude she can muster.

“I am so grateful that you’re doing this for us, Lin. It means a lot to me,” If it was even possible, Lin’s smile got bigger, receiving Hazel’s message.

“also,” Lin adds, “Pippa is picking up a brace for your wrist,” Hazel smiles at him, and he faces forward in his seat. The three friends chatter all the way to the theater.

The Uber driver drops them off about a block away from the theater, since Lin would get swarmed if they got out in front of it. He led them to a back door, and they made their way to Lin’s dressing room. Hazel could not wait for the excitement she knew the afternoon would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really wanted to make this a long chapter with the show and everything but time got away from me and it is past midnight sooooo sorry if this is full of typos and plot holes  
> Also the girl's outfits are all based on ones I found on Google (I had way too much fun searching for them)  
> hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so I'm not even gonna try :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.

Hazel’s POV

As soon as Lin, Hazel, Frankie, and Lillie walked into Lin’s dressing room, Frankie flopped on to the couch.

“This is so overwhelming,” she groaned with a hand on her forehead. Lillie, on the other hand, was so excited she was basically bouncing off the walls.

“I’m so excited,” she gushed and turned to Lin. “Thank you so much I really can’t believe…” she continued to thank him while he looked at Hazel and said _help, what do I do?_ She smirked and shrugged. Hazel loves her Eliza, but Lillie talks way too much when’ she’s excited or nervous. And trust her, Hazel knows firsthand how much Lillie has to say, but it's really suprising for her to be outgoing in front of someone she doesn't know. She's usually very softspoken and cautious around strangers. _I guess she's getting caught up in the excitement of the day,_ Hazel thought.  She’s Lin’s problem for the time being.

All of a sudden, the door opens and Groff walks in. Hazel forgot it was his dressing room too.

“Hey Lin, what’s,” he pauses as he sees Hazel. A grin splits across his face, “Hazel!” he exclaims and he moves toward her. Hazel flinches, and she’s really glad he doesn’t seem to notice. She doesn’t want to make him feel bad, since she really likes hanging out with him. He stops in front of her and looks her over, examining her condition. “Are you feeling any better? You look better. We were all really worried about you,” he tells her.

“I’m feeling a lot better thanks to Lin,” She glances over at him.

Groff looks back and notices the two star-struck girls, one who stopped talking and the other who sat up on the couch. He smiles sweetly at them. “Hey Hazel's friends, I’m Jonothan Groff, but you guys can call me Jon or Groff,” he tells them.

“Or Groffsauce,” Lin adds.

“Or Groffsauce,” he agrees.

“I’m Lillie,” the girl smiles sweetly back.

"I'm Frankie," the girl breathes. Groff is one of Frankie's favorite Broadway actors and basically her idol, and Hazel know that she is absolutely amazed to be in his presence. She was really happy that Lin let her bring her friends, she wanted them to be excited every once in a while, too.

"Well, it's really great to meet you guys!" He exclaims. "Oh, by the way," he adds, turning to Lin. "Pippa was looking for you for something. She mentioned a brace?" Lin nodded.

“She must have Hazel’s for me. We should probably go pick it up.” He looks at Hazel, who smiled and nodded toward her friends. They would both be really excited if they got to meet more of the cast. She could see that Lin got her message. He looks at the other two and smirks.

“You guys wanna come, too?” Lillie grins and Frankie gets off the couch.

"Of course we do," Frankie replies. Hazel knew that Frankie also wanted to meet Renée and Chris, and Eliza really wanted to meet Anthony, Jazzy, and Daveed so she wanted to walk around the theater with them. Knowing the cast, they probably already had rumors about why Lin wasn't there yesterday, so some also probably knew about Hazel and her friends.

The all left their bags by Lin's couch and headed to Pippa's shared dressing room, telling Groff goodbye as they left. On their way over there, they didn't run into any other cast members on the way there, which Hazel was glad about. She didn't want to make a scene in this public place, and doesn't really like having attention on her. She's okay with acting, though. She knows that the audience is not really paying attention to her, but the character she's playing. It's less nerve-wracking, since they aren't judging her flaws, but the flaws of the character she decided to portray.

As she walked, she realized how badly her ribs were aching with each step. Having felt the pain before, she knew that one of her ribs was probably fractured or broken from the day before. _I probably didn’t realize it through the adrenaline of yesterday._ She thought. _I’ll probably need some Advil later, or it’ll be a lot worse._ She made a mental note to find where Lin kept it at his apartment, or ask one of the other cast members, since she didn't want Lin worrying.

They make it to the dressing room, and Lin knocks on the door.

"Yo, Pippa! I've got Hazel here, do you have her brace?" Hazel can hear shuffling from inside and then the door opens.

"Yeah, I've got it just in here," she says as the dark-haired woman appears standing in the doorway. She looks at the other girls there.

"Oh, you guys must be Hazel's friends! Hi, I'm Pippa. Nice to meet you!”

“How does everyone know who we are?” Frankie asked. Then she backtracked. “I’m not trying to me rude, I’m just curious.”

“No, it’s fine!” Pippa replied. “Tommy sent out an email to everyone this morning about Hazel and you guys, so everyone in the theater should know.” Lin face-palmed.

“Seriously?” he muttered to himself. “The one thing I told him not to do,”

Hazel then realized how much work and time this must’ve cost everyone in the theater. She was feeling really guilty about having Lin do this for her and her friends, but she knew that if she left, he would be crushed. She was stuck.

As the girls made their introductions, Hazel heard a voice coming from in the room.

“Hey, who’s at the door?” She heard the feminine voice ask. Hazel peeked in behind Pippa, and spotted Renée.

“Hey,” Hazel waved. Renée’s face flashed in recognition.

“Hazel!” she heard her say, and she walked to the doorway. “How are you feeling?” she asked as she moved to embrace her, but then hesitated. Hazel hugged her, she didn't want to make her feel guilty. After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

“I’m feeling better,” the freckled girl told her. “Thanks for everything you did for me yesterday,” Hazel told Renée, looking at her feet. Renée tapped Hazel’s chin up, looked her in the eye, and smiled.

“It was no problem, really. I wanted to.”

 She then glanced over at the other two girls who were animatedly talking to Pippa. “So I’m assuming those are your friends?” She asked.

“Yep. The shorter one is Frankie and the other is El-Lillie.” Renée looked at her questioningly.

“El-Lillie?” she teased. Hazel laughed and blushed.

“Her name’s Lillie, we just call each other Angelica and Eliza.” Lin butts in the conversation.

“They did this really cute this when the girls came to my apartment earlier, as soon as Lillie walked in she sang ‘Angelicaa’, Hazel sang ‘Eliiiza’, Frankie sang ‘The Schuyler sisters’, and then they ran up to each other and hugged.” Renée grinned.

“Aw, that’s adorable!” Hazel reddened even further, but defended herself.

"Well I'm sorry that your musical is so good that it's bring people together. Your doing, not mine," she commented. Lin shook his head as Renée snickered.

"She got you there, Lin," Renée continued. “So I’m guessing you guys came for Hazel’s brace?” Lin snapped his fingers.

“Right! Pippa told me she had it…” He turned to the woman in question and she nodded.

“It’s in my bag. Do you guys wanna come in?” She asked. Lin shook his head.

“We probably shouldn’t stay, I want these girls to meet everyone. Sorry,”

“It’s no big deal,” she replied, gesturing for Hazel to follow her in the room to put on the brace.

Hazel heard her finds talking to Renée as Pippa helped her with her arm.  She was super glad that Frankie got to meet her, she knew that Renée was one of her role models. She was then jerked back into reality as Pippa accidentally hit her wrist weird and it throbbed, causing Hazel to flinch.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Pippa apologized.

“It’s fine,” she replied. She could help but feel bad about making Pippa spend her time to pick up this brace for her. She didn’t really need it, she never had a brace or cast for anything else she had broken or sprained, but that’s only because Mr. Fos- _NOPE, not thinking about that right now._ Anyway, she’d survived without one before, so Pippa didn’t need to waste her time on her.

As Pippa finishes up, Lillie sticks her head in, looks at Hazel, and goes.

“Angie, before you finish that train of thought, we all care about you and none of us are wasting our time on you.” Hazel is stunned for a second before asking

“How’d you know?”

“I know the face you’re making plenty well by now,” she replied with a small smile. Pippa tightens the brace and says

“Okay, done,” She throws the box away. “You good?” She asks Hazel.

“Yeah, thanks for the brace.”

“Your welcome!”

“Hey chicas,” Lin pops his head in. “We should probably go now,”

“Alright,” Hazel replies. “See you later, Pippa.” She tells her as she walks towards Lin, letting Renée slip back into the room first, before following him out.

“Bye guys!” Pippa calls.

“Have fun!” Renée adds.

As Hazel follows Lin and her friends, she can’t help but be excited for what Lin has planned. She can’t wait for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAGHHH I AM SO SORRY THIS WASN'T POSTED SOONER!!!!! school has been kicking my ass this week, and I also have been struggling through a little depression but I got the chapter done so yay! I didn't even edit it so HOPEFULLY it doesn't have a bunch of typos and stuff. Hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet more of the cast!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is just how I see the cast of Hamilton. As I am writing this, I am writing them as characters, since I do not actually know any of them. Please do not be offended. I do not own Hamilton.

Hazel’s POV 

As the girls and Lin leave Pippa’s room, Lin turns to address them.

“Okay,” he starts. “So who do you guys wanna meet?” Lillie bounces excitedly.

“Ooohhhh, I really wanna meet Anthony and Jazzy, and also Daveed,” she exclaims eagerly. Frankie is more hesitant.

“Can I meet Chris? The only other people I really wanted to meet were Groff and Renée and I already met them, so,”

“Yeah, that’s great! Hazel, do you want to meet anyone else?” Hazel really wants to meet a few more members of the cast, but she doesn’t want to force them to see her. She knows they probably didn’t care about meeting her or anything, and she doesn’t want to waste their time.  

Lillie gives her a look and says “I’m sure all of them want to meet you,” Hazel wrings her hands and looks down, still doubtful.

“Leslie already texted me and said he wanted to, quote unquote, ‘meet the random kid you picked off the street who makes you really happy.’”

“Alright,” she gives in. “I kinda wanna meet Oak, and I want to meet Leslie too. I also want to thank Anthony for what he did yesterday.” Lin grinned.

“Okay, we can go see Anthony and Jaz first, since they are usually together until, like, 20 minutes before show time. Oak should also be there since they share a dressing room.” The start to walk to the boys' shared room. 

As they walk, Hazel remembers that she has to go to school the next day. _Ugh,_ she thinks. _I really don't want to go. I don’t have any of my work, and now I'll have to figure out where to stay, since I can't stay at Lin's forever, even if I wish I could,_ she thinks sullenly. With every step she takes, her mood drops further. _I'll also have to face everyone_ else _tomorrow..._ she shudders. Lin notices, and shoots her a look that asks if she's okay. She mouths back _later,_ and he nods. Hazel is more than glad that her friends are too absorbed in their conversation to notice the exchange, or she knows that she'd never hear the end of their worry. If that happens, she'd have to tell them everything... 

Before Hazel can get too deep into her thoughts, the group makes it to Anthon and Oak's room. They can hear voices and music coming from inside through the door. 

Lin knocks on the door and shouts "Yo, Ant! I have some people who want to meet you!" They can hear the music stop, and the door clicks open. Anthony appears, half dressed in his costume for the opening number. 

He greets the crowd of people at his door. "Hey Hazel and Friends, what's up?" Lin pulls an exaggerated offended face and places is hand on his chest.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Lillie laughs, and Anthony smiles and shakes his head as Hazel tells him

"Nice try Lin, but no one says that anymore." 

"Oooh, I wanna meet this Hazel that everyone's been talking about," a feminine voice exclaims from in the room. Jasmine appears behind the curly haired man. "From what I heard, you guys probably know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway 'cause I'm polite." Hazel hears Lillie stifle a laugh. "My full name is Jasmine Cephas Jones, but you can just call me Jaz or Jazzy since any part of my name is a mouthful." 

Before the others could reply, Lin buts in. "Can we come inside your room? We're kinda blocking the hall." Anthony moves aside and replies to the group.

"Sure." 

The group moves inside, and introductions are made. The introductions ended up with Lillie in a heated conversation with Jaz, Lin and Frankie talking to Ant, and Hazel standing awkwardly off to the side, staring at floor and shuffling her feet. Hazel sees Oak, who had putting on his microphone, glace at her through her mirror and then stand up and walk in her direction. 

"Hi," he greets her with a soft smile. The freckled girl looks up at him.

"Hey," she replies.

"You looked kinda awkward, so I wanted to come over and say hi, since I wanted to meet you anyway. I'm Oak, but you already knew that." She gives him a genuine smile. She's a little embarrassed he noticed her like that, but thankful for him coming over.

"I'm Hazel, but you already knew that, too." 

The pair ends up sitting on the couch and talking about similar interests. Ant, Lin, and Frankie walk over after their conversation is finished and join them. Before they started talking, Hazel thanks Anthony for what he did the day before, and he says it was no problem. This allows Lillie and Jaz to come over and be included in the conversation, too. In the end, they all end up talking about other musicals. Lin gushes about The Little Mermaid and Disney for almost fifteen minutes before Oak decides to stop his fangirling.  

"So Hazel," he started. "What's your favorite musical? Besides Hamilton, of course." He doesn't hesitate at all before answering.

"Be More Chill, definitely," the green-eyed girl told the group. Lin's face lights up in recognition.

"Oooooh, I've heard really good things about that! Isn't it about a high school kid who starts a robot apocalypse from drugs or something?" Jaz stops.

" _What even,_ " she says, laughing.

"Yeah, basically," Frankie replies.

"So did you guys go see it? I wouldn't think the album's out yet," Anthony asks. Lillie joins in the conversation.

"Yeah, when we went to New Jersey for a school drama camp, our teacher bought us tickets, since she knew how much we wanted to see it," she explains. "Frankie says I'm Jeremy since, quote unquote, 'I'm such a cinnamon roll', and Hazel is Michael because she is super geeky, good at hiding her emotions, and doesn't deserve anything that happens to her because she is so amazing," Hazel blushes.  

"So do you guys do the 'Angelica, Eliza' thing with that musical, too?" Lin teases.

"They actually do!" Frankie confirms, laughing. 'You guys should totally do it!" She continues. Haze groans, but agrees to do it anyway. She wants to show off her singing voice just a _little bit,_ (okay, a lot. I mean, who wouldn’t?) She stands up and walks to the other side of the room, and waits for Lillie to start, since the has the first the line.  

"Michael!" The girls starts. Hazel gets into character and bounces over to her friend, pretending to listen to music in her headphones.

"Jeremy, my buddy, how's it hangin'? Lunch is bangin', had my sushi, got my slushi and more!" She can see Lin grin out of the corner of her eye and she does a silent victory dance inside her head. God, she loves preforming. She loves making people feel entertaining people and manipulating their emotions (A/N- GOD that sounded really creepy). "The roll was meki maki and I'm feelin kinda cocky cause the girl at Sev Elev gave me a generous pour" She dances around Lillie and hears Oak laugh. Lillie turns to her and says in an exastperated yet amused voice

"You're listening to Bob Marley again aren't y-" Hazel cuts her off as she jumps and goes

"OH, I'm listenin' to Marley and the groove is hella knarley and we're almost at the end of the song," she can hear Frankie go "Bah bah bah," in the background as she does finger guns to the song. She pulls her fake headphones of a continues "That was the end, now tell me friend, how was class? You look like ass-" Anthony barks out a laugh and Jaz smiles as Lin goes "language," but Hazel can still see him grinning. "-what's wrong?" 

The two would have continued but they knew it would have taken waaay too long. They turn to the audience sitting on the couch and are greeted by clapping and whooping. Hazel blushes. "We would have gone farther, but..."

"Well, I for one, am _very_ impressed." Jasmine complements. Oak nods in agreement and compliments them. 

"You two are both very good actresses,"

"Hazel, your voice is amazing! I didn't know that you could sing!" Ant exclaims in wonder. Hazel blushes a deeper red and grins, staring at the floor so the others can't see her face (A/N: my baby needs some positivity in her life :) ). She is happy beyond words that they like her little performance, it means so much coming from some of the best actors in the buisness.  

They talk a little more about BMC, and then decide to gp ahead and visit Leslie and Chris, since it was getting closer to showtime.  

"Make sure you come visit us after to show!" Jaz called as the group walked out the door and made it into the hallway.  

"Okay, so I told Leslie and Chris to meet us in the kitchen, is that alright with you guys? I wanted you to meet both of them before the show, and you can meet everyone else afterwards." Hazel gives him a genuine smile and exclaims

"Sounds good to me!" Inside, she is dancing with happiness. Its hitting her that she is _actually meeting_ _the cast of Hamilton._ And that she is staying with _Lin-Manuel Miranda,_ the theater legend. The past two days were hitting completely all at once, and she is too happy for words. Her inner fangirl is shining through, and she knows that it's visible, since both of her friends seem to notice. Frankie gives her a knowing smirk, and Lillie throws her double thumbs up. Hazel knows that a few days ago, she would have been ecstatic if she got a single ticket to see the show, even if she had to watch it on a tv in the lounge, but this. This was absolutely insane to her. By the time they made it to the kitchen, the blonde haired girl was bouncing with every step she took. 

When they open the door, Hazel sees Chris sitting at the table, scrolling through something on his phone. He looks up as Lin walks in.  

"Hey guys," Chris starts. "Leslie told me to tell you that he will be here in 10. He's running late," He pauses for a beat. "Again," Lin smirks as he replies

"Figures," as he walks towards the table, the girls trailing behind him. 

"Hey Hazel, you feeling any better?" He asks, a half worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks," She replies with a smile on her face. "These are my friends, by the way," Hazel continues.  

"Hi," Frankie gives a small wave. Hazel can tell she's nervous. 

"I'm Lillie, and it's really nice to meet you!" The energetic girl greets.  

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself," Frankie continues, blushing. "I'm Frankie, and I honestly can't believe I'm in the same room as you." The shorter girl tells Chris.  

The group sits down at the table with Chris. Frankie and the man hit it off very quickly and start talking about a new movie that they both want to see, and Lin, Lillie, and Hazel just chat about anything and everything. About 20 minutes, later, Leslie comes walking in, already dressed in his costume. 

"Sorry guys," he apologizes. "I figured I should probably get ready first, since I'm already so late."

"It's fine," Lin replies checking the time on his phone. Chris taps the microphone already taped on his head and says,

"I figured I would be here awhile, so I decided to put this on first," Lin glances up and comments "Smart," as he stands up.

"I should probably go get ready. Hazel, Lillie, and Frankie, are you three good to stay with Leslie and Chris until I'm done getting dressed?" The girls glance at each other, speaking through their gazes.

"Yeah, we'll stay with them," Frankie tells Lin. He smiles and gives them a thumbs up before dashing out of the room. 

"He is such a mess sometimes," Leslie shakes his head fondly and smiles. As introductions start, Hazel begins to worry. Is Lin super stressed because of her? Is she the one making him run around everywhere? This is all her fault. She knew that she shouldn't have accepted his invitation, what if- 

"Hazel!" Lillie's worried voice snaps her out of her thoughts. "You good?"

"Oh, sorry," she looks up an everyone is looking at her worriedly. "I'm good. What were you guys talking about? I sorta zoned out." Lillie gives her another searching look before answering.

"We were just introducing ourselves to Leslie,"

"Oh, then hi, I'm Hazel but you probably already knew that,"

"Nice to meet you, Hazel," Leslie says before taking Lin's chair and giving her a warm smile.  

As the group starts a conversation, Hazel can't help but be pulled into her thoughts once more. It was basically hardwired into her brain to blame everything on herself, and she was currently coming up with reasons that she was making Lin stressed, which would mess him up in the show, and then no one would see in anymore, and then- 

She then feels a warm hand on her arm, and she barely stops herself from jumping as she looks up and sees Leslie giving her an intense but worried look. "Are you sure you're okay?" He speaks softly, eyebrows furrowed. "You've been pretty quiet, and you're just staring at the table,"

"Yeah," Hazel replies even quieter. "Just getting pulled into my brain."

"Well, I'll talk to you so you don't have to think about anything you don't want to," Leslie says as he takes his hand off her arm. Hazel relaxes and gives him a grateful smile.  

The pair end up chatting about their favorite artists until Lin comes, in full costume, to pick up the girls again. As they are leaving the kitchen, Hazel hugs Chris and Leslie, whispering a thank you to the latter before pulling away. They say goodbye to each other, and Lin turns to the girls again. 

"So," he starts. "Are you guys ready to see the show?" Hazel can feel her excitement bubbling, and she glances at her friends, who look as happy as she feels.

"More than ready," the green-eyed girl tells Lin. He escorts them to their seats as the audience is being let in, (three folding chairs in the front but off to the side, "There was no room anywhere else, sorry!" "It's fine, we're just glad to actually be here right now!") whispers them a farewell, and sneaks back to the stage.  

The girls chat as the rest of the crowd settles in, barely containing their excitement. Then, the lights start to dim, and the audience quiets. The introduction in made, and the curtains are pulled up. Hazel looks at her friends and grins. She can't believe that she is actually about to watch _Hamilton_. The music starts up, the lights are focused on Leslie (now Aaron Burr), and the show begins.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooo I am SO SORRY that this took so long. I have had a major writers block and have been really busy at school lately. Another chapter won't be up for a while, since testing season officially starts next week with my big writing test (even tho its like a month/two months before my other tests???) and I also have my band MPA and an end-of-the-year-ish history project due the 22nd that I've barely started (dear god help me) Like I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't another chapter till May but there also could be some before that soooooo. Also thank you for 900 hits??? I NEVER though my story would get more than like 100 so yeeeeee thanks guys, it really means a lot! Ps, I am not sorry at all for the Be More Chill references. I love that musical waaaaaaaay too much lol. Please leave comments w/ constructive critisims, let me know about typos, or just rant to me! Also go check out my tumblr le-ultimate-fangirl if you want to rant/talk to me or want get random shit on you feed in bursts of activity. Thanks again!!! :)


	16. I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY (READ BELOW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am no longer comfortable with writing this story, please read below

Hi! First off, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has supported my writing through this fanfiction. I really do appreciate every single one of you guys and I will always be grateful for you guys inspiring me to keep writing. 

That being said, I am going to discontinue this fic and I will most likely delete it off of this site. I am not comfortable with writing it or reading it anymore. I have always thought in the back of my mind that it was kinda bad to write about real people in fake ways, but I never really did anything about it. Now, I realized how uncomfortable it was actually making me, and how uncomfortable it would be for any actor or other real person in this story to come across it. I am writing these actors wrong, so their personalities most likely don't even match, and I am going into their personal lives, which they have the right to keep private. It just made me very uncomfortable, and I don't want to write like that anymore. 

I really hope that you guys understand where I'm coming from, and once again, thank you for everything.

Signing off,

le_ultimate_fangirl 


End file.
